Fairy tail Team Everwood
by TheBlueMoonRose
Summary: Title: Fairy Tail Team Everwood Author: Jess Lynn/ SlytherinJess / MadHasAHatter Warnings: "Contains Mature Content" Set in an alternate universe, this is a Cannon line to my OC Lessica but none canon fairy tail(This contains the force and different types of magic, and deity power and Sebastian from black butler 'no this is not a crossover')AU 'Alternated Universe'
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Fairy Tail Team Everwood**

 **Author: Jess Lynn/ SlytherinJess / MadHasAHatter**

 **Warnings: "Contains Mature Content" Set in an alternate universe, this is a Cannon line to my OC Lessica but none canon fairy tail** _(This contains the force and different types of magic, and deity power and_ _Sebastian from black butler_ _'no this is not a crossover')_ **AU 'Alternated Universe'**

 **Pairings: Lessica Everwood'OC'x Jellal**

 **Ratings: (T-Fanfiction) (T-DevantArt) MA-Wattpad**

 **Summary: Lessica Needs a break from the yeti's. Her and you two twin demi children Ayame and Draco along with the family's fairy, Eli, go on a vacation to fairy tail world and end up joining Fairy tail.**

* * *

 **Reminder, before reading this is a Canon story live for my 'OC' Lessica. But this story line has passed years ago 'for my oc' if you wanan no more ask me lol of got to my DeviantArt it explains alot about Lessica.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 "Traveling to get away"**

"Hehehehehe!"

Lessica crunch her fist's "God fucken damn it! Roland stop!" Lessica shouted at Roland, (A 8 feet tall yeti, one of closest best friends) he was currently messing up her living room with his other yeti friends.

"Why do I put up with everything you when visit me? Heck! I never get a day or a month for myself and my Children. You are lucky my kids are older know and they have to time go train with Shinra and Dungeoning" Lessica yell at them.

"Oh come on baby, we mean you no harm, were all friends here!" Roland said in that yeti voice.

Lessica glared at him deadly and pointed to what they did. Her living room was in pieces, Roland and his friends come over for the Universal Wrestling Show every Monday and Friday Night. Then with one match in middle of the show which the show was a 2 hours long, Roland and the other yetis decide to have an argument about the match and then had a fight of their own and tear up Lessica's living room running wrestling night.

"Oh Haha Haha! No worries Lessica you can just snap your fingers it will be back to normal! Your god after all" Roland laughed.

"Yeah!" one of the other yeti's said.

"I know but still! You ruined wrestling night you morons!" Lessica had it up to here with them _'I think I'm gonna snap, I think spending trillions of years in these moron's company's I would be used to it but I'm not they still get on my nervous, I mean I care for them, they are frag team family'_

"Oh come on pointy!" Roland said laughing "Pointy, Pointy, pointy!"

Yup that did it, Lessica should have gotten used to being called pointy because of her pointed ears, her being and elf.

"That does it, I'm can't anymore..." Lessica walked away from them has she can hear them laughing like idiots they are.

"Sebastian!" Lessica shouted _'Yes, years ago I end up being trapped in the black butler realm. That's when I might Sebastian and Ceil, the crow demon is now my loyal servant. Freeing Ceil of his contract with Sebastian, I know owe Sebastian'_

Sebastian appeared fast "Yes my lady?"

"I'll be leaving for a long Vacation, for at least 3 years, kick the yeti's out, look after the manor, let my kids stay here if they need too" Lessica told him.

"Of course Mistress, I will inform the maids also." He said bowing to me. Lessica nodded to him and went up to her master bedroom. When she reached her bedroom quickly she walked right on in.

"My lady, I heard what happen down stairs are you alright?" Eli asked me _'Elivina, Eli for short, she is my all-elemental fairy'_

"Yeah, just frustrated that's what, they broke me, I'm done I need a vacation from everything" Lessica said going through her closest and looking through her outfits.

"My lady I want to come" Eli said all excited.

"Sure I have no problems with it, you know your Ayame's Fairy know" Lessica told her. Eli flew over by Lessica in her blue light form.

"I know my lady, your daughter is amazing she even gave me my own free time" Eli giggled.

Lessica laughed "what I don't give you your own free time?" Lessica asked her.

"Of course you do my lady" she said.

Lessica picked out my outfit for her travel. It was elven body armor suite. It was made of Mythril, it had a golden look it. The Suite was like a one-piece swimsuit. There was a cloth that she clipped to the left side of the armor draping it over her stomach covering her stomach, parts of her legs. It went down to the floor slightly. She clips up the right side making the cloth show off some lore leg and feet. Giving her room to walk right in it.

She put black finger gloves on, then took out matching armor gauntlets, putting them on. They went up to her elbows. She then slipped on gladiator style sandals that matched color with her armor.

Walking over to her jewelry box, Lessica took out a matching circlet and put it on has it went over her forehead. Brushing out her long blue hair. Lifted up her arm and pushed a button on her Pip boy, she took out of her virtual locker. Her divine Elven sword and strapped it on her back. She closed out of her locker and went universal travel, some different worlds on the holograph appeared.

"So what world should I visit?" Lessica asked Eli.

"Well you've been in two different Naruto worlds my lady so far, it's been annoying really" Eli said to her.

Lessica looked at the screen, Mhmm... "My lady how about this one?" She look has Eli flew around the planet.

Lessica read the title "fairy tail World: Earth land" She has read about this world... _'I've always wanted to go there'_

"My lady, are we going here?" Lessica nodded to Eli which made her giggled.

"Alright I think I'm ready let me contact my children" Lessica told Elivina pushing a couple of buttons, calling them all at once.

All 2 of Lessica's children answered right away.

"Mother" they said at the same time and noticed Lessica called them all at once.

"Alright, Ayame, Draco I'll be going on a 3-year vacation. Be good, behave for you godfather" Lessica said to them "Alright mother, we will all miss you" Ayame said.

"Hm" Draco just said.

Lessica smiled "Alright, I'll let you all go, Sebastian is told to welcome you here if you wanna come here"

They both smiled at their mother "Of course mother" they said at the same time "Good bye my sweethearts"

"See you in 3 years' mother love you, right Draco?" Ayame said.

"Mhmm yeah..." Draco said.

Lessica frown, the force is telling her Draco doesn't want her to go away...

"Draco... would you like to come with me?" Lessica suddenly asked him. She could tell his eyes widen "Come… with you...?" Lessica nodded to him "Of course hunny"

"Can I think about it mother and I'll get back to you?" he asked me.

Lessica smiled and nodded.

"Wait what about me?" Ayame said, Lessica smiled at her "If you wanna you can come I don't care hunny"

"Where are you heading out too mother?" Draco asked me

"The Fairy Tale world, I've always wanted to go there, it's the none-cannon world" Lessica said to her children.

"Ooo! Me two mother!" Ayame giggled.

"If Ayame is going I'll go, we will be there in a minute mother" Draco hanged up and so did Ayame.

 _'_ _Wow I never accepted my first twins to come with me'_ "Well this is gonna be fun!" Eli giggled flying around.

Lessica nodded to her _'to be honest I'm excited I need to spend more time with Ayame and Draco more'_

Lessica left her room and headed down stairs, Eli following right behind has Lessica hears no yeti's "Thank god there gone" sighed in relieve.

"My lady" one of her Maids walks up where a color red outfit "Young master Draco and young Lady Ayame are here waiting for you" Lessica smiled at rose "Thank you rose"

"Have fun on your trip Lady Lessica" Rose bowed to her and walked away.

Lessica walked around the counter has she's see her children. Ayame a spitting image of Lessica when she was young.

She was wearing a black Elven enchanted armor corset like top, Enchanted Elven Black armored gloves that went up passed her elbow a little, she wore a midnight blue skirt matching her long blue elven hair and eyes, under the skirt she was wearing light black nylons and She also had Enchanted elven black boots that come up past her knee's a little and the pip boy on her right arm.

She had her sword on her side, English long sword that has the power to transform the blade into pure blue and white lightning.

She stands at 5'5.

 _'_ _My son..'_ Draco is wearing a black colored hoodie with a blood red cloak draped over his back, which he always has his hood up, with a pair of black skinny jeans and black converse. Underneath the hoodie, he wears a Gray undershirt. Wearing a black mask, the covers his face, showing his demon red eyes. He is also wearing his pip boy.

Lessica sigh in my head _'he hates showing his face'_

He's tall, stand at 5'10, He always carries on his left side with a traditional katana proportional to his size, making it a much larger katana than normal. When using certain techniques, that he barely shows but Lessica know what's on it because she made it for him, like his sisters it has the magic power, but Draco asked for Black and Red Lighting.

Lessica smile at them "Good are you already, let's hope our Pip boy's don't get taken away"

"I'm so excited I always wanted to go there too mother, I wanna join a magical guild!" Ayame smiled, Eli floated over to Ayame and sat on her shoulder. "I'm surprised, your not telling up to put on our lightsabers?" Ayame said to her mother. Lessica raised her eyebrow "WE are going into a magical world, no need to use them. Only use them unless it necessary" They nodded to her

Lessica smiled at them "But knowing Draco he will join a dark guild" Ayame said.

Lessica can sense Draco frowning behind his mask, She looked at Ayame "Ayame that was not very nice of you"

She frowns "My brother I was only joking I know you won't do such a thing to me and mother…" Draco smiled behind his mask, she felt it and heard it.

Lessica held out my hands "Come on them" they quietly grabbed on her hands and Lessica teleported to the world.

They popped into a forest _'why is it always a forest area I always pop in?'_ Lessica sighed. She let go of my kids hands "Well here we are" Ayame said. Lessica lifted her arm up and pushed the map button has the map began to appear and showing them where they were at.

Ayame and Draco both looked, then Ayame noticed a town "Were near Hargeon, a town"

"Mother are you in your mortal form?" Draco asked his mother and Lessica nodded "Yeah, I can't go walking around in my god form, but I will let you to fight to level up, your both level 55?" Lessica asked them and the nodded.

"Alright then let's follow the map to the city, it should be right up ahead" Lessica said to them, they nodded.

"This is exciting" Eli said still sitting on Ayame's shoulder.

Ayame giggled "Yeah, it is awesome, get to travel with our mother amazing! Right Draco?"

"Hm yeah" Draco just walked along side of them.

Lessica raised my pip boy, she quickly checked for if she can have a money change for the money here. It did an error. Didn't surprise her one bet _'Figures, this world is not contacted to the Dungeon yet. Luckily I have my jewels with me.'_

"Alright you two looks like we can't do money exchange, this world isn't tied to the Dungeon yet" Lessica told him taking out a medium size real jewels and sticking it on her pocket "We would have to trade in a jewel for money. I would like see how much I would get"

"Well that sucks" Draco said. They walked a good mile or two before we hit the town.

Ayame face lit up "Oh so cool" then they noticed the city was under contraction... "Wow I wonder what happen here" Ayame said, the place looked like two dragons fought in the village.

Not long were walking in the town looking at everything. Lessica then noticed the pawn shop, She moved in which they followed her. Eli went invisible.

"Ah! Hello there, welcome to my pawn shop" the man said Lessica smiled and pulled out a Diamond. He's widen in shock "Wow, let me take a look at that"

"Look, don't pawn me from this diamond, I know how much this is worth I had it check from a specialist for jewels" Lessica said to him with straight face. The guy nodded and took a good look at it.

The guy's eyes widen "This is worth so much… you need to take to the bank exchange this is worth at least 60,000,000 jewels"

Lessica smirked "Good" She snatched it away "The bank is right up the road" the man said to her.

Lessica turned around "come on" She told her children, they nodded and followed her.

Once at the bank, Lessica went through a lot get it her money, finally she was able too.

"Alright ma'am please show me you're Id and you are ready to go" 'shit…' Lessica sighed waved her hand "you don't need to see my Id, everything is fine"

Ayame chuckled a little "you don't need your ID, everything seems to check out here's your money" the lady gave Lessica her money in a big bag.

"Thank you" Lessica left with her kids. "That was awesome mom" Ayame giggled.

Once outside and out of view from everyone, Lessica handed her kids both 50,000 jewels each. She held on 50,000 and put the rest in her virtual locker.

"Alright then, what do we do know?" Lessica asked them.

Ayame's stomach growled "eat…?" she said. Lessica laughed "Haha why not come on let's get something to eat"

They end up finding a place to eat called Hargeon Restaurant. Lessica, Ayame and Draco sat in a circle both has the waitress came walking next to them "Hello I'm Sarah welcome, anything to drink to start off?" she asked then with a smile.

"Yes, I'm have a glass of strawberry water" Ayame said, the waitress smiled "Alright"

"I'll have a big glass of milk" Draco said, taking off his mask, but his face was still hidden by his hoody.

"Alright, and you?" she smiled at Lessica.

Lessica looked "I'll take the blueberry smoothie" she smiled "alright" She smiled "I'll be right back with your drinks" she walked away.

Ayame looked at the menu "All this looks good"

"Hm" Draco just said. Lessica of course looked too.

"I think I'll get the salad" Lessica said.

"My lady can I get something to eat also?" Eli appeared "Of course Eli"

"Alright" the waitress came back and gave them their drinks.

"so then you ready to order?" she asked They nodded to her "Alright what can I get you?" she asked Lessica first "A Salad please, and other one for her" Lessica point to Eli. The Waitress looked at the little person and gasped "Oh my god I heard the rumors of fairies… She's so cute"

Eli giggled "Thank you" Eli was cute and tiny. She had her blue purple hair up in a ponytail, she was wearing a purple and brown outfit, with buckle boots that went to her knee's, fingerless gloves with heart shape holes in them, her wings were white.

"and what size should her bowl be? I mean we have a small dressing bowl; would that do?" she asked. "Yeah that would be fine" Eli said.

"I think I'm ready, Okay I'll have the red lobster butter dish with of course a salad" Ayame said.

"I'll have that also, no salad but chips" Draco said.

The waitress smiled and noted everything they said and left.

"Wow you showed yourself Eli" Ayame said "Well I don't wanna hide, why hide?" Eli said.

"so fairies are rare eh? I wonder if dragons are here too" Draco said with a wicked smile.

Lessica shook her head, this boy had a thing for attacking dragon for fun.

"Calm yourself down Draco" Lessica told him "dragons are also rare here" She told him. She felt him calm down 'god that boy needs to relax more'

Lessica suddenly could feel something. The force was trying to pull her back outside. "After we eat, we are heading out, the force is trying to get me to go outside" "Yes I've been feeling it also mother" Draco said. "Me too" Ayame also said.

Lessica took a sip of her drink, which was pretty good.

They sat there for a good 10 minutes until there food came, well Lessica's came first along with Eli's then it was Draco and Ayame's.

The food was really good to be honest. They sat there an extra 5 minutes, Lessica paid the bill and left with her kids with Eli hitching a ride on Ayame's shoulder.

The force was guiding her to the harbor beyond the sea, Lessica just started to walk on the water towards were ever she was being guided too. Ayame and Draco followed.

"Well this is fun, walking miles on the water top, we should be extra careful with sea monsters mother" Draco said with a sarcasm voice.

Lessica chuckled "We will be fine, if I get tired of walking I'll water bend us there" Lessica looked at him, he had his mask back on "Draco dear you should really learn to have that mask off you know"

She heard him sigh "alright" he took of his mask, properly since there was anyone around for miles.

"See there you go, such a handsome face" Lessica said to him which he blushed. He looked so much like his father, Calcifer. His father was a pure blood Inu Daiyōkai.

Draco skin is a little lighter, the face marks on his skin were blue which shocked Alita his grandfather, Calacifer's mother.

She said the blue markings are rare in the family and was shock to see them on Draco. Draco's eyes were a piercing red with a black slit down the middle. He had piercings on his lower lips, snake bites, Bridge piercing and cheek piercings. Like Ayame he also has a tattoo which I haven't seen it yet.

Both him and Ayame hate their father, well Draco more he's right up there with their half-sister Luna for not liking him.

Lessica had the twins when she was in her god form so their part elven demi gods.

They walked for a good 10 miles. Ayame was already being carried piggy back style by Draco.

"Mother can't we rest?" She heard Ayame.

Lessica smiled of course. She opens her virtual locker and pulled out a ship, not to high tech just a wooden old fashion boat that had her colors and the family crest on it.

Lessica jumped on it, Draco jumped up with Ayame. Ayame soon relaxed on the wooden floor. Lessica walked over to the helm, there currently was no wind. She quickly air bend some wind to make the boat move. She started to sail the ship.

"you waited until we were fare enough to take that ship out didn't you?" Draco asked his mother sitting next to his sister, Lessica nodded him "Yup, I didn't wanna stir up problems, she is watching us after all"

Draco looked up at the sky "Aunty Sintheya?" Lessica nodded to him "yeah"

"Aunty Sintheya is always watching us, even you mother," Ayame said.

Lessica smiled yeah "I kind of like to go out and evolve myself into mortal affaires sometimes, put I haven't done in 18 years so all's good for now"

Ayame chuckled "I think she won't do anything because you need the time away from the Dungeon, I heard Uncle Roland was giving you a hard time again from Sebastian"

"Yeah" Lessica said softly.

They sailed for a good five hours until it was night fall and they came across an Island.

The force was guiding her on the Island, she could feel such magical energy here and a little dark aura. Draco set the anchor for us and they jumped on to shore.

"My lady, the moon it's purple" Lessica heard Eli.

She looked and the moon was purple then she smirked "No it's not. Just a shell of magic energy forming around the island"

Lessica started to walk up were the force was pulling her. Her kids of course followed her.

They walked pretty good in the forest in the dark, Lessica could sense some dark energy on the top of the temple has she's sees up ahead "Draco, Ayame don't show off too much" Lessica said to them.

"Alright mother" they both said at the same time.

"I'll try and not fight, right know I'm OP so I don't wanna cause to much attention to myself, I'm just traveling through" Lessica said softly.

Has they got to the temple the force is pulling her around the temple so she walked away, her kids followed her.

Then she stopped, she could sense a power surge of magic which both of her kids turned their heads too.

She ignored the force just for right know and moved where she could feel the magical energy. Lessica moved too fast has she felt cold, 'Ice magic…' She then started to get images from the voice. A dark haired boy casting a spell that would sacrifice himself.

Lessica walked up to a hole in the wall, she could see a boy in a standing potion the boy's hands were in a "X" sign. The right arm is above the left arm. The right palm facing down; left palm is facing up

"No don't do it gray" Lessica heard another boy has she can see pink hair boy being pushed back a little from the magic energy. Lessica looked the raven haired boy and shook her head 'kids these days'

Lessica walked over to him has she felt other eyes on her. She was right front of the raven boy quickly, Lessica quickly grabbed the raven boys right hand and pulled him to face her. He looked widen at Lessica "You stupid child, don't cast such a spell, giving up your life at such a young age" The Raven boy looked at Lessica "W-Who are you...?"

Lessica was about to answer "Enough of this" she looked ahead of her, to see the other boy the white haired one. She could sense such lost and sadness from him, he was ready to cast a magic spell at them,

Lessica eyed him "Silence" I waved my hand has a cast a spell on him to keep him quiet, he won't be able to cast any ice spells at anyone.

The raven boy and the pink haired boy widen and they felt her magical energy "Now then, I was saying Don't do something stupid like that. Now then I'm off" Lessica moved away from the boys "Wait!" She heard the boy with dark hair shout "Who are you?" the boy demanded.

Lessica smiled at him "just a friend" She walked out to the hallway and walked away to were the force was pulling her.

The raven boy and pink haired boy were soon following Lessica, she of course ignored them of course and kept moved forward. She was impressed that her kids didn't interacted with them following us.

Lessica saw a cave and stopped in front of it, she could feel a light presence and then a dark one.

"Wait" Lessica look and she sees the Raven hair boy running up to her "Please tell me who you are?"

"Lessica" She moved into the cave, Ayame and Draco followed her. The other two boys did also.

Has Lessica got deeper into the cave she can see a demon like thing in an ice shell. "Wow look at that a demon inside of an Ice prison" Ayame said. "Hm. Should we destroy it?" Draco said.

Lessica raised up her hand to silence them and they shut up.

She felt the two boys watching me, Lessica walked over to the ice prison that the demon was in. Lessica place her hand over it.

The force was pulling her right here, the ice prison is someone's life that they gave up, the force is telling Lessica to save her life and do not worry about the demon because it was already dead.

"The force wants me to save the woman that used herself to seal the demon away" Lessica just said.

"What do you mean you can save her….?" the pink haired boy asked, the raven boy's eyes widen just widen in shock.

"you can save my teacher...?" the raven boy said.

Lessica turned her head to him "So she was your teacher?" Lessica asked him.

"Yeah… Ur was my teacher..." he started to tell her his past story.

"So touching… mother what would you do?" Ayame said trying not to cry.

"Gonna bring her back, the force is telling me too so I will listen. Alright then everyone backs up, try not to pass out Gray and Natsu" Lessica said to _them 'yeah during Gray's story I learned their names'_

"What do you mean...?" Natsu asked "her magical energy is strong you might be over whelmed" Ayame said.

Lessica put her hand to her chest, closed her eyes and she started to glow. Lessica heard gasps from the boys "Resa" chanted in Everwood _(Lessica's elven language_ )

Lessica quickly moved her hand in front of the ice, has it began to shine brightly.

Swirls of magical light began to move from the ice making it disappear has the swirls of magical light moved in front of her and began to shape a body.

'She is going to be naked…' "Ayame clothes quickly she will be naked" Lessica said her daughter.

The woman's body began to show but glowing still, Gray was walking towards Lessica slowly 'yup he's gonna faint' "You brought her back… amazing..." he fainted along with Natsu.

Draco chuckled "Well they fainted, I knew they would"

Ayame walked over with a black dress that went down to the knees. The glowing began to dimmer has she was still floating, Ayame started to put the dress on her when the woman's eyes shot open.

Lessica smiled "welcome back to the living Ur" she turned her head to Lessica "Who... are you?"

"My name is Lessica, I brought you back from being an ice shell" Then a load demons roar filled the room, Ayame and Draco both covered their ears. Lessica did also.

Ur looked "The Demon!" "Relax, watch," Lessica said to her has the demon slowly began to turn into dust and disappear.

Then it was quiet, the demon was gone. Lessica moved Ur slowly down, has she gasped at a boy on the floor.

She walked over to the boy and looked. She noticed it was her old student but older.

"How long has it been?" she asked cradling Gray's head on her lap.

"About around 10 years" Lessica said to her and sigh and walked over to gray "wake up" Lessica moved two fingers over him using my force to wake him up.

He woke up, Ur was smiling down at him "Gray" gray eyes widen "Teach…" Lessica could feel someone else walking into the cave and it was white haired boy, gray said he's name was Lyon.

He gasped has he sees Ur "Teacher…?" the silence spell Lessica put him under was gone.

She moved her head to him "Lyon…"

Gray got up and glared at him "You bastered! All that work you did trying to relive the demon didn't work, wait the demon" he looked behind him and noticed the demon was gone.

"What happen to it?" he asked. "it was already dead, it turned to dust and disappeared" Ayame said. Ur got up and looked at Lyon "you tried to relive it...?" Lyon's head moved away in shame "yes..." Ur sighed walking over to the boy, placing her hand on his shoulder. Then punched him the gut has hard has she could, she started to kick his ass. "Your moron Lyon!" she yelled.

Lessica let her beat him up, she walked over to Natsu and woke him up. He moved up "wait what's going on...?" he moved up "Relax Natsu" Lessica said to him helping him up. Lessica could feel something familiar about him… She held onto his hand looking at him, he looked back at me. This magic aura around him and in him. He's he has Dragon slayer magic in him, fire but there was something else… she couldn't really tell what it was which surprised her.

She let go of his hand and turned her head to Ur, Ur done beating Lyon's ass. "Who is she?" Natsu asked.

"She's my teach, she was brought back to life by her" Gray pointed to Lessica.

Natsu gasped "NO WAY! You did that? That is so KOOL!" he grinned and shouted happily.

Lessica smiled "Alright let's get out of here" Lessica started to move out of the cave.

Once out she was sensing the force was telling me to move from the temple back down the mountain path.

"Wait!" Ur said her, Natsu was behind her and gray was caring Lyon on his back.

"Thank you so much miss, owe you" Lessica waved my hand, "No you don't have to owe me anything" Lessica said to her with a smile.

Then Lessica heard Ayame gasp "Mother! On his shoulder! Natsu! A guild tattoo!"

Lessica looked and indeed there was a tattoo mark "Yeah I'm the fairy tail guild" he grinned "Oh mother please can we go and join fairy tail, I read about how awesome the guild is" While in the pawn shop Ayame did end up buying a magazine that was called Sorcery weekly. Lessica sigh and smile "Alright"

"YAY!" she hugged Draco "we are gonna join fairy tail!"

"Hm… let go Ayame" Draco said and Ayame let go of him quickly

"Well then come on" Lessica said has she moved away from the mountain "My lady" Lessica see Eli flying over to them "Eli where have you been?" Lessica asked her "On the ship"

"Is that a fairy?" Ur asked Lessica "There so rare like dragons"

Natsu gasp "So cool" he walked over to the fairy, "Amazing"

Eli giggled, "Thank you, Lady Lessica there's demon people on this island!" she cried, "I was flying up here when I bumped into one! It was so scary!"

"Demon people?" Ur asked. "Oh the villagers" Gray said "When Lyon was doing the moon drip to melt the ice away the moon drip had effect on them and turned them into demons…"

Lessica sigh "Alright come on, I shouldn't even be budding in like this" I started to walk has the force was guiding her to the village.

Has they got to the village, everyone was moving around.

"Natsu! Gray!" Lessica heard a girl. Lessica looked she sees a girl with blonde hair come running up to them with a blue... cat flying behind her. "Natsu!" the blue cat flew by him "Happy we won! Does this mean we can do more S-Class missions know!?"

"Really?! AYE SIR!" the blue cat flew.

Then Lessica felt other presence "Oh no! your still gonna punish us?" the blonde haired girl said to someone. "Is there something your all forgetting about?" the red haired woman said with her arms crossed. Lessica could sense such magical energy from her. "we came to this island too to help the villagers. The request was for you to return them to their regional form's. You still haven't completed your S-class request yet"

"But I don't understand, the curse should be lifted know" curse...? 'I don't sense any curse' Lessica said mentally "Because Deliora is dead"

"Your wrong, this curse you're talking about has nothing to do with Deliora. The villagers have been affected by the moon drip spell" Lessica said to them.

"What..? oh no.." the blonde girl gasp and put her hand over her mouth.

Ayame and Draco are being very quiet right know, the red haired woman finally noticed Lessica "Who are you..?" she asked.

"Lessica" Lessica said to her.

"Erza she's okay" Gray said, then Erza noticed the other woman "and you are?" "She is my teacher, that lady brought her back" gray said.

Erza looked at Lessica shocked "You brought her back?" Lessica nodded "…. You used forbidden magic?"

"Impossible…" the blonde haired girl said. "Yeah you should have seen it! It was amazing!" Natsu said smiling.

Erza took out her sword and pointed at Lessica making everyone gasp "You used forbidden magic" Ayame and Draco were about to draw out their sword but Lessica moved her hand quickly put one finger on Erza's head. Showing her everything about her.

Erza was shaking slightly "I'm sorry I didn't… I apologize for my actions…" Erza knelled down feeling ashamed. Lessica smiled down at her "What is forbidden are only ruled by man"

"Good your all back, you can cure us know, the village is remade!" all the villagers were cheering.

Lessica just stood there watching them talk about their problems, then destroying the moon was brought up. Lessica saw Erza and Natsu getting ready to destroy the moon. Lessica knew she figured out the problem right away 'Good she figured it out'

In a couple of days, they were in Magnolia. Has they were walking everyone was freaking out about their punishment.

Lyon stated behind with his friends back on the island, Ur came back with them.

Has they got to the building Ayame giggled "Awesome!"

"So you wanna join fairy tail?" Erza asked Lessica and her kids.

"Yeah!" Ayame said, Erza opened the door "Is master Makarov here?"

"So your finally back from your vacation?" a white haired girl came walking towards them.

"It was not a vacation it was a job, where is Master Makarov?"

"He went out of town for a last minute council meeting or something, he's been gone since yesterday" a man said.

Everyone sighed in relief "Well that was a close one" Natsu said.

"Yes we won't have to deal with that until gramps get back"

"Oh thank goodness," Happy said.

"All of you shut up!" Erza yelled "you do you know when the master will be back?" Erza asked the white haired girl.

"No but I would imagine he would be back anytime know" she said then she looked over to Lessica and her kids. "Oh you are?"

"I'm Lessica and these two are my kids, Ayame and Draco" Lessica said to her.

"Kids…? but you look so young..." the girl said.

"we wish to join fairy tail" Ayame said with a smile.

"Oh? Well then more the merrier" she to us then she looked over to Ur "Oh you wish to join too?"

"Oh no" she chuckled "I'm Just" Lessica put her hand on her shoulder making her right be quiet "Oh no, I'm traveling with them" Ur looked at Lessica who nodded to her 'In due time they will now' Lessica telepathically said which Erza, Gray, Natsu, Lucy, Happy and Ur all heard her.

Mira looked at her and nodded "Oh of course"

Lessica sighed and sat down. Mira nodded has she walked away to the counter and walked back with a stamp looking thing. "Alright, who's first and what color?"

Ayame raised her hand fast "Purple and on my hip"

Mira smiled "Alright" Ayame moved a bit of her skirt down and Mira marked her, Ayame smiled and giggled.

"Alright who's next?" Mira asked. Draco stepped forward removing his hood but his mask was still on. Moved his clothing a little showing his neck on his right side "On my neck, Black" Figures he would choose black.

Mira smiled and marked him then she moved next to Lessica "Black, on right next to my belly button" Lessica Stood up raising her hand has everyone started to fall sleep but Mira and her children. Mira looked confused but understood has Lessica on clipped the cloth to relevel her armor. Taking it off, Mira smiled and marked Lessica with the fairy tail logo. Putting her armor and cloth back on she took the sleeping spell off them.

Lessica smiled at her. Later everyone was acting like normal, Lessica sat with her children on the bench watching everyone.

She could see Natsu starting at the board, then she suddenly felt the force telling to her leave the guild something was about to happen. "Ayame, Draco lets go get a place to stay" Lessica got up and walked out, Ayame and Draco followed her.

"Mother why did we leave?" Ayame asked her mother.

"Didn't you sense it Ayame? The force was telling me to leave the guild for a while," Lessica said to her walking down the road.

"I could mother" Draco said. "Oh, forgive me mother I should have sense it" Ayame said with a frown.

"It's alright" Lessica said she has a noticed a newspaper stand, she moved over there and bought a paper. Lessica flipped through and found the apartment section. _'Mhmm so many to pick'_ "Mother this one" Ayame pointed out one that was a large Town house for 50,000 jewel a month 'so much'

Lessica notices an empty lot for sale, it right on the ocean. Closing the paper, Lessica didn't say anything but just walked ahead. It wasn't that far from the fairy tail guild. Ayame and Draco didn't ask where she was going only following her.

Has Lessica reached a recent street she saw right away the vacant lot with a for sale sign on it. The lot was rather huge, prefect for a beach house. In her luck, she saw someone shaking hands with a couple "Thank you, if you change your mind let me know" the couple nodded and walked away. Lessica walked right up to him "Excuse I would buy this empty lot" the man's eyes widen "Oh uhm sure, the price 45,000 jewel"

Lessica smiled taking out the amount handing it to him, He smiled taking it then taking out a piece of paper "Please sign here" Lessica signs it "Alright all is good, you gonna be building a house?" Lessica smiled and nodded "Yes" the man just smiled and walked away.

Ayame and Draco watched her "you gonna build on or use a house that's already in your virtual locker?" Draco asked his mother.

Lessica looked at the lot "mostly a house I already have" lifting up her pip boy and she went through her pip boy. One house she had stored in there caught her eye 'Sea retreat'. A Smile came on her face and she tapped on it.

Using her to fingers mapped out where to put it, right on the Oceanside. Placing it, the house made a puff sound has it was placed.

She smiled 'I haven't used this house is decades' the house itself was beautiful, it was cozy and comfy. The house was wooden, a special wood that doesn't rot. It was painted aqua blue and yellow with white. Lessica knew there was furniture already in the house.

"Alright then, I get the master bed room" Lessica said to them and they nodded "This is a three-bedroom beach house, there's two baths. One downstairs and one that's connected to master bedroom" Lessica said walking inside the house by using a use. She would have to make two more for Ayame and Draco. Ayame and Draco looked around, Ayame loved it was so cozy she relaxed her shoulders "My lady" Eli flew over "Yes Elivina?"

Ayame right away went to go look for her room has did Draco.

"Your daughter seems happy" Eli said, Lessica smiled "Yeah, she needed to get out and explore the worlds, so did Draco"

"Yeah I agree, I'm surprise Lord Draco is keeping his cool" Lessica nodded to her "Yeah Draco can somewhat lose it when he finds someone very annoying and try to kill that person"

"My lady, can I go back to the guide to watch everyone?" Eli asked her has Lessica walked up the stairs to found the master bedroom.

"No, wait a little while then we will go back" Lessica said getting up, changing into her pajamas "I'm gonna take a nap" Lessica laid back down.

"Alright my lady good night" Eli said has she closed the black lace currents to make it dark in room, has Lessica can only see her blue glowing light leave the room closing the door behind her.

The next day, Lessica woke up around 6am in the morning. Lessica did her morning routine, take a shower, get dressed, go make something to eat.

Lessica's cooking waked up Ayame first, she came in the kitchen yarning "Morning mom" Lessica smiled at her "Morning sweetie"

Lessica made some cheesy eggs and some bacon, which her son was soon down stairs. "Mother, the force showed me a vision, the guild will be attacked" Draco said.

"Oh? What you gonna do about it Draco?" Lessica asked him.

"I don't know… We are a part of fairy tail know" Draco said "Mother, will you do anything?" Ayame asked her mother, Lessica sighed "I will not show my true power, I'm thinking of lowering my power down some, I'm after all too OP, Sintheya would kick us out if I make much a ruckus here, I'm surprised she hasn't showed herself yet to us" _'maybe there isn't a deity watching over this realm?'_

"Maybe she is letting you be on your vacation mother, you do after all need it" Ayame said taking out 3 plates and forks.

Lessica finished making the food and putting them on plates, Draco and Ayame were already sitting at the dining table.

Lessica walked over giving them their plates. She also sat down with her plate and started to eat their food.

"So tell me what would you Draco?" Lessica asked him.

He looked at her "I don't know, I don't wanna get yelled at by Aunt Sintheya…"

Lessica sigh "just do what you want Draco, if anything I would be the one to get scolded not you or Ayame, you two aren't gods, well demi gods though"

After breakfast, Ayame and Draco took their showers and got dressed. Leaving the Lessica left locking the house and headed to the guild. Has soon they got to close it Ayame gasp, Lessica looked up to see the building completely been attack. 'My son's vision came true'

"Mother help them" Draco softly said to his mother. Lessica looked at him even though she could not see his face behind his mask Lessica could sense he was upset. Lessica then glanced over to Ayame, she had her fists in a tight squeeze and glared at the Iron things that were on the guild.

Lessica sighed "Come on let's see if anyone is hurt" Lessica walked over to Mira who was talking with Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza and Happy.

"Lessica.." Mira said finally noticing her. Lessica looked over to her "What happen?" she asked.

She frowned "The dark guild... Phantom..." they followed her inside to the underground rooms, the basement.

Not long, Lessica was in front of a tiny man who was master Makarov the guilds leader, he was drunk off his ass.

Everyone began to talk about what happen, they were told not to do anything. The master looks at Lessica "so you're the newbie" he asked all drunk. Lessica sighed 'I would rather talk to him when he's sober' She waved her hand by him "Sober up know" casting a spell on him to sober up and he sobered up right away, everyone gasped.

Eli flew on Lessica's shoulder "Ah you decide to show yourself know?" Lessica asked Eli "Yes my Lady it was lonely at the house"

Mira gasped "A Fairy…"

Everyone looked at her "Yes I'm, my name is Elivina, Eli for short. I'm an elemental Fairy, I belong to Lady Lessica and her daughter, Lady Ayame" "So tell me who are you?" the Makarov asked Lessica.

"Lessica Everwood" Lessica said to him "You seem powerful but your hiding it the looks of it why?" He asked her _'Mhmm he can sense I'm powerful then I look'_

"You don't need to know, in due time you will know" Lessica tell him sitting down.

He got the memo, he looked at her children "you two are? New also?" they nodded "Yes my name is Ayame"

"and I'm Draco, we are Lessica's Children" Draco said, the old man looked at Lessica "but you're so young looking…" then he's eyes widen has he was looking at me, I could tell he was looking at my pointed ears peeking out of my long blue hair.

"Master where you going?" Mira asked him "Don't worry I'm gonna go to look something up I'll be back" he walked away.

Throughout the day, it went dumbed. Lessica could sense such dumbness from everyone, Natsu was leaking out anger.

Later that night Lessica was already at home with her kids. Surprising the TV worked, it got the channels from the dungeon to appear.

"Mother you alright?" Ayame asked her mother. Lessica looked at her and nodded "Yeah just hoping that my presence here doesn't cause a problem"

"It won't, I went to the book story today while I was walking around and you won't believe what I found" She handed it to me, I looked at it _'History of the Ancient Magical beings: Elves'_... 'No way Elves exist here?' "Did you already ready it Ayame?" Lessica asked her and she nodded. Lessica open the book and began to read it.

The book stated that Elves were once a High Magical Society and end up destroying themselves over war to extinction, an elf has not been seen for over 2000 years. Like Dragons and Fairies, they were the most of rare of magical creatures. The book also stated that elves were extinct, leaving Lessica currently the only pure elf alive in this world. You may never know, there could be some still alive but in hiding.

"Wow that was a shock" Lessica said putting the book down has she heard a knock on the door. Lessica got up and walked over to the door and open it. It was master Makarov "Lessica, can I come in?" Lessica looked down at him and nodded "Sure come on in" She moved to the side and let him pass.

He walked in and she closed the door behind them "Follow me, Ayame, Draco turn off the TV" Lessica said the last part to her kids in elvish.

Lessica walked in the living room with Makarov walking behind her. Lessica sat on in between her kids, Draco had his mask on in a flash.

"Please have a seat Master Makarov" Lessica pointed to the chair next to the couch she was seating on.

"Lessica I couldn't help to noticed well that you are a bit different from the rest of us and your children. Could you enlighten me a bit" he just asked her. Lessica softly smile, grab the book and pointed to the tile.

"so your telling me that you're an elf, a race that has been extinct for couple thousand years" he asked by raising his eyebrow.

"Yup exactly" Lessica said "So how old are you?" he asks. "Old, older then you" Lessica said to him. "And you're your children?" he said looking at them.

"there are still young, they are both 18 their only half elf" Lessica said to him "but you look so young, how could you be so old?" he asks. "It's the way of my people, we age to a point then we top, with me I stopped aging at 21, My children will stop aging also at 21" Lessica explained to him.

"I see.. So that magical energy I felt weeks ago was that you?" he asks her. "Mhmm yes, right know I have my aura blocked because I don't wanna anyone to pass out" Lessica said to him "Are you really that powerful?" he asks Lessica. Lessica raised her eyebrow "If you want me to show you I will. Get ready to prepare yourself." she said to him, Lessica removed the aura block around her.

He's eyes widen in in shock "Such power…" Lessica could tell he's trying to fight of not passing out of from her magical energy. Lessica quickly put the block back on and he started to pant.

 _'_ _I'm pretty sure everyone felt it in town and around the world'_

"Very well then, I believe you. I'm making you an S-class wizard" he said, Lessica gave him a questionable look. "What do you mean S-class Wizard?"

"S-Class, a wizard who is extremely powerful and skilled" he said.

Lessica shrugged her shoulder, she really didn't care "Alright but you don't have too, my children how ever leave them in the normal class whatever you call it" He nodded to her "Be prepared to be visited by the magic council" "fanatic, yay, over joyed" Lessica said in sarcastic voice.

The master jumped down "very well then, see you tomorrow" Lessica got up and smiled to him "Alright" She walked him to the door and he left. Lessica locked up for the night "Alright I'm going to bed" Lessica told my children. She sighed going back upstairs for the night to sleep.

Morning, Lessica woke up feeling good, she did my daily routine and headed out to the fairy tail guild with her children but was stopped half way hearing what happen at the park.

Has he got to the park, she noticed an angry aura from the master. She got close and saw him glowing, Lessica sigh and walked over to him which he calmed himself down when Lessica stepped in front him.

"Draco, get them down" Lessica said to him. He nodded and used his strength to remove the metal bars around there wrist keeping them pinned to the tree.

"Put them in front of me" Lessica said, he did. Everyone was watching very closely. Waving her hand over them "Cure" has a sweet bubbling noise came over their body curing them fast.

Lessica could hear gasps from everyone, Lucy was shocked to see what Lessica did, Erza was staring at me with such shock-ness.

"Master, it is up to you if you wanna go and get revenge" Lessica said to him.

"Very well then, we have no choice but to go to war" he said.

"Very well then, Draco, Ayame don't kill just wound, I will stay behind" Lessica said.

~later in the fairy tail recovery room~

Lessica sat in the room next to Lucy who was raging off sadness.

She got up "I gotta go and do some shopping see you later Lessica" she said walking off, Lessica nodded to her "Alright"

Within 40 minutes, Lessica felt a disappearance in the force. It was guiding her through the town before she knows it was in in town, Lessica stopped has Lessica noticed Lucy being trapped in a water bubble, She look and see a woman and a weird looking man coming from the ground.

Lessica walked over to them, they weren't even aware of Lessica's presence. "Two against one Really?" they both turned their heads to me and gasped. "Who are you?" the man said with a French accent.

Lessica smirked "a fairy tail member" Lessica said in French surprising the man. "Juiva will take care of you too" she said.

Lessica sigh "okay, come on then" "Alright you asked for it" she said, raising her hand has a blue magical circle appear "Water slicer" swiping her arm Lessica could see the water coming at her. Lessica quickly moved out of the way by using her speed.

Juiva looks at Lessica shocked "She's fast" Lessica heard her whisper to herself "Let Lucy go" Lessica said to her "Eh you don't scare me, Water beam!" she sent a power water beam at me, stepping aside, it was like slow motion for Lessica.

"You wanna know what happens when water is struck by lightning? Let me show you" Lessica moved her hand forward, sending her force lightning at her, hitting her dead on.

"AHHHHH!" she starts to scream in pain, Lessica keeps shocking her. She then senses the weird French about to attack her under the ground. Lessica stop shocking Juiva and moved out of the way when the weird French man came up from the ground where Lessica was standing.

"Roche Concerto!" he cast, has she feel the ground about the explode she moved out of the way rushing to him with such speed, grab him quickly and German duplex him to the ground in such strength.

This knocked him out fast. Lessica got up and walked over to Lucy still in the bubble, Lessica easily canceled it, Lucy was still unconscious. Lessica saw her keys and picked them up. She walked over to Lucy picking her bridal style and caring her back to the guildhall.


	2. Chapter 2 & Chapter 3

**Start of chapter 2~**

 **Chapter 2 'S-Class mission'**

Lessica got to the guildhall walking in caring Lucy, she heard Mira gasp "Oh my goodness what happen?" she asked rushing over.

"Phantom Guide attacked her, I saved her" Lessica put her down a couch. Mira was looking at her "She's not hurt just a sleep, thank you Lessica" Lessica smiled at her "No problem, I have a feeling that they were after her for a reason maybe we will now soon enough and the reason why" Lessica sit down next to Lucy and watched over her, Ur came walking in and looked at her. "You didn't go and help them?" Lessica asked her "Nah I'll let the kids take care of it" she said sitting across from Lessica "You still not gonna join Ur?" Mira asked.

Ur shrugged "I'll think about it" then widen Lessica's eyes, she was in her bra and panties… "Ur your clothes" Mira said.

She laughed "Hahaha! Sorry" she put her clothes back on. Lessica chuckled like Reno.

Just a few hours later, everyone was rushing back in all scared, then Lessica could sense something was wrong she stood up, the force was telling me something had happen to the master. Elfmen was caring the master in, Lessica quickly rushed over to them "Let me see him, put him down on the table". Everyone was surrounding them "Everyone give her some space" Gray said, Lessica could feel the sadness from him. Elfmen put the master down, Lessica looked at him. 'He's very week... He's sick... The magical energy from him was gone, his skin was the color green...'

Lessica placed her hand gently on his forehead "bragol thalion" Lessica cast the Recover spell in elvish has his skin was back to normal..

Everyone gasp, Lessica looked down at him. He was asleep, "what happen to Lucy?" Gray asked.

"She was attacked by two phantom members, but she is fine I saved her" Lessica said. "He is fine, he is just sleeping it off" she said to everyone has they all began to relax.

"Is anyone else hurt?" Lessica asked?

20 people raised their hands, Lessica sigh "Curiga" Lessica cured them and everyone gasped in shock.

Lessica walked over by Lucy who Gray was sitting by. She sat down on a chair and her kids came by her "That was fun" Ayame said. "wasn't much a challenge until the iron dragon slayer showed up. I wanted to fight him but Natsu insisted I let him take care of him" Lessica chucked to what Draco said "So I did" Draco sitting down on the floor.

"I have feeling it's not over just yet" Lessica said has everyone was soon looking at me "they will be back, for her" Lessica pointed to Lucy "Wait why Lucy?" one member asked "Don't know" Lessica said

"I have a feeling it was for a reason" just then Natsu came running in "Where's Lucy?!" he shouted "Relax Lucy she is fine, see for yourself"

He came over by us and Lucy was laying down sleeping on the couch "What happen? At the phantom guild, I heard the capture of Lucy was a failure…"

"Aye…" Happy said flying over to Lucy.

"She is fine" Lessica said.

"Yeah Lessica caught them trying to attack her" Mira said "Oh master" everyone looked has he was slowly standing up. "What happen…?" he said "Oh master, Lessica cured you. We all thought the worse will happen..." Erza said walking over to him, just then Lessica stood up "everyone move out of the way" Lessica walked over to the door has Lessica see's Juiva standing in the door way looking all beat up from what Lessica did to her.

Everyone was on high alert.

"Relax.." Lessica could sense no long bad attention from her "Juiva" Lessica said has she collapse to her knee's. "I wish to turn sides… I know what lord phantom wants with the girl…" Lessica quickly was by her side and helped her up "if you back down on this I won't haste to show you my wrath if you betrayed us, Master it is up to you" Lessica said stepping aside.

The master walked over to us "Tell me Juiva, why is phantom lord after Lucy?"

"Her father hired us to kidnap her and bring back to him, Lucy Heartfillia"

Everyone gasped "Heartfillia…?" just then everyone turned their heads has Lucy groan "Where iam…?" Lucy said sitting up, Natsu was beside fast. "Lucy you're okay, Lessica saved you"

"Oh she did? The last thing I remember was being attacked by a water bubble" she said.

"Forgive me…" Juiva said..

Lucy turned her head and gasped and cling to Natsu "That's her.." He growled "What?" he looked at her "How dare you attack Lucy!"

Lessica sigh "Natsu!" Lessica shouted and he turned his head to me "Shut up" Lessica said to him with a look that made him put his head down and listened "Master it is up to you what you wanna do to her, I highly doubt she will attack us after facing me" Lessica said walking away sitting next to her kids.

"Very well then, Juiva for your information you free to join Fairy Tail and give us information about the guild more, on the behave of Lessica you should consider yourself lucky"

Just then the ground began to shake "What was that..?" everyone rushed outside, Lessica sighed "Come Draco, Ayame" they looked at her and nodded, Lessica walked outside and see a moving castle moving towards the port.

"That's the headquarters equipped with the Magical Convergent Cannon – Jupiter.. very powerful.. tell me Lessica could you stop that?" Juiva said.

Lessica smile and moved away then sat down "My Twins will take care of it" Lessica said.

"Attention Fairy Tail" the voice was heard from a speaker box "surrender Lucy Heartfillia and I will let you live"

"Will never give up her! She is a member of our family! You would have to kill us all to get to her!" Erza screamed.

"Very well then" Lessica then started to the cannon getting ready to fire, Lessica quickly go up and in front of everyone "I will deal with this"

Lessica quickly turned on her frag armor, everyone gasp has they see her turn on her armor. "Wow my she turned on her armor she is serious" Ayame said then the beam fired and hit Lessica dead on has the armor absorbed everything and it was over with.

"Wow…" everyone said.

"H-How did you defect that…?" Lessica heard the Phantom Lord ask me over the speaker "Who the hell are you?!" he demanded.

"MY name is Lessica and I'm apart of Fairy Tail" Lessica said to him with a smirk.

"I don't care who you are! I will destroy fairy tail, you can't block another shot" Lessica could tell he was preparing to shut again.

Lessica sighed and turned off her armor "Natsu" he looked at me "don't freak out when I'm about to do" he gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Lessica put her left hand to her chest and raise her right hand up to the sky "I summon thee, the god of Dragons!" Natsu's eyes widen "The almighty Bahamut!"

Has the sky swirled in into black clouds has a ball of light appeared from the sky coming towards us and then stops and Bahamut appeared and opening his and roared, with his silver glory "Lady Lessica, is rare being summoned by you"

"Bahamut, it's feels good to summon you once again" Lessica pointed to the cannon "I want you to destroy that cannon"

"The castle and Cannon or just the cannon Lady Lessica" he asks Lessica.

"A Dragon…." Natsu said, Lessica could tell everyone staring shocked to see him before them, the master was in shock.

"Oh Natsu calm down please, Bahamut take Natsu with you, I feel that another Dragon slayer will attack you"

"Has you wish, get on my back human boy" Bahamut said, Natsu looked at him "Where is..-" Lessica shut up him up fast when she glared at him "Natsu now is not the time to ask him a question, get on his back hurry up, Bahamut the Cannon first and let's see what happen after that, hurry destroy that cannon before it destroys the town and fairy tail guild"

Natsu got on Bahamut's back "Alright Lady Lessica"

He roared and flew towards the cannon, "You really are the most powerful member of fairy tail.." Lessica heard the master has he was now standing beside her. "I wasn't lying about how powerful I 'am"

Lessica turned her head has Bahamut, taking apart the cannon and roared. Then Lessica can see Natsu fighting the other dragon slayer.

Lessica turn to Master "It's up to you know Master, it's your turn to deal with the Phantom Lord" then Lessica turned her head to the Bahamut, he destroy the cannon completely, "Bahamut Return!" he roared and flew back over to her. "Very well Lessica, thank you" the master too said to her "Ayame, Draco go with him, I have a feeling there will be obstacles in your way" "Master I'm coming too" Erza said "Very well" Lessica's kids nodded to her and went with him and Erza.

Bahamut sat on the peek side watching everything by Lessica's side.

'Draco, Ayame It is up to you two.'

Draco left with his sister, Erza and Master Makarov to that castle.

Has they got in Draco stopped "Brother what's the matter?" Ayame asked him, Erza and the master looked at him.

"The force is pulling me this way, Ayame go with them," Draco told them.

"Are you sure brother?" Ayame asked him and Draco

nodded to her. Draco moved quickly were the force was pulling him.

It wasn't long has the force pulled him to a room, it was huge, four broken pillars and a huge magical mall in the middle and four different ones around the room.

"So you came here to destroy the larcma crystals?" Draco heard a man's voice making him turned his head has he see a man with black, white hair, tattoo over his face, wearing a maroon colored outfit, Draco glared at him "If it will stop this then yes" Draco said to him.

"Very well then" he jumped down and looked at Draco then Draco noticed his Katana "Alright, lets fight without magic, katana against Katana" Draco pulled out his, the man smirked "Very well" he took out his.

"I may have to warn you, my godfather taught me and he's the best sword fighter I know, be prepared" 'Uncle Shinra guide my blade' Draco did a one of his stands Shinra taught him.

"Ha, I would be the judge of that" he did a samurai stance, He charged at Draco swinging his sword at him with such speed, Draco smirk 'fast but not has fast has me'. Draco quickly blocked him has he glares at Draco.

It last 5 minutes has he was on his knees panting, Draco smirked at him has he was just fine.

"you're really good" he got up putting his sword way and Draco did with his, the sword fight was over "let's see how you fight with magic boy" he lifted his hand, Draco quickly went into a defense mood.

He creates a blue fire in his right hand... he uses fire magic.

"Blue flame!" he cast at Draco and the blue flames went dead on at him, Draco smirked and moved to fast for him to see and Draco was on one of the broken pillars.

"Where did he go…?" Draco heard the guy.

"My that magic was slow" Draco said smirking at him "So then, if you wanna use magic, I'll show you my magic" Draco could read his thoughts he has the ability to control fire, 'so he has that'.

"My mother taught me this spell a type of fire that only the caster can control no one, I have a sense you are a Pyrokinesis" Draco said to him and his eyes widen "How did you know?!" he yelled "I read your mind" Draco made a fist has black flames appear in my hands, he's eyes widen. Draco smirked "Black flames of the Abyss" Draco using his Limit, Draco moved to quickly for him to move out of the way and started to punch multiple times, give or take 40 times is super speed.

With the last punch he was through into the huge orb ball. Cracking it instantly could still fill him alive.

Draco walked over to him he was out, 'I K.O him badly'. Draco sighed and cared him out of the room, looked back at the orb thing, raised his hand "Flare" has a strong fire spell destroy the room, Draco walked out of the room caring the guy with him and dropping him down to the side and headed to find his sister.

"Will your brother be alright?" Erza asked Ayame, She nodded to her "Yeah he's he will be fine" They ran through a couple of hall ways, once they get to a stone hall way, Right away Ayame sensed someone else here that made her stop and glared at the walls.

Erza stopped "Ayame?" Ayame looked at her "Go ahead with the master, I got this go" she nodded and her and the master took off.

"Alright whoever you are, come on out"

"OH Wee, Wee you already sensed me very good, you do sure look like that woman for earlier"

'From earlier?... does he mean my mother?' "What was her name again, oh yes Lessica"

Ayame smirked "She is my mother, I said show yourself" Ayame demanded from him.

He appeared in front of her from the ground "I'm sol, one of the element Four and you are?"

"Ayame, the daughter of the woman that kicked your ass and I will do the same!" Ayame pulled out one of her Elvish long sword "Surrender or I will kill you, I'm not like my mother who kept you alive" HE looked at me "Attacking me with your sword?" he laughed and Ayame just smirked at him "Behold" Ayame held up her sword "Active, Divine lighting" the blade of the sword turned into pure divine lightning of the colors Blue and white, "Will defeat you and it will be quick" he backed away "Such power…."

Ayame smiled twirled her sword in her hand in a quick piercing the ground "Lighting spears!" has 3 lighting spears came from the sword flying towards the man staring up the ground in the process, It hit him dead on and he screamed in pain.

Ayame took my sword out and turned off the lighting on her sword and walked towards the man, has he got close to him he was out, he was still alive which Ayame made sure of. Then the place started to shake "What in the world...?" it did a huge shake has she held on to the wall "Who in the hell is making that ruckus?"

"Ayame!" She heard Draco, Ayame turned around and see her brother running towards her and stopping in front of her "Oh brother hello" he looked at the guy Ayame just defeated "you two? I just defeated a guy" Ayame giggled "Yeah" then the place shook again then they see Erza running towards us "Quickly let's get out of here hurry, master Makarov is taking care of the rest"

"Are you sure?" Ayame asked her, Erza nodded and started to leave has they felt a strong magical aura.

Lessica felt a strong magical Aura, then she see a golden magical circle above the castle, Lessica smiled "I heard of the spell… Fairy Law…" Mira was looking at her and she smiled with such joy of filling such magical energy. Lessica closed her eyes and breathed in the magical aura. Then the sky shined bright, Lessica quickly opened her eyes then the sky dimed and she smiled "ALRIGHT! WE WON!" everyone shouted in such happiness, Lessica looked at Bahamut "Bahamut go back to the world of the gods" Lessica said to him.

"Mhmm, yes until next time Lady Lessica" he said flitting from the ground, Bahamut turned back into a ball of light and flew back into the sky disappearing.

Lessica looked at the guild "Well, Master" Lessica said has she noticed him beside her. "Lessica" "You should rebuild Fairy tail" Lessica smiled him.

~A week later~

A Week everyone started to rebuild the guild hall but before that happen were visited by what the master said it was the rune Knights Lessica was questioned but she was soon left alone.

Later Lessica heard Lucy disappearing to go back to her home after hearing her father was reasonable, the force said everything was going to be fine.

Lessica helped built guild by using her alchemy. It was time, after 2 weeks, the Council summoned the master, Lessica of course followed him because he asked her. Lessica of course brought her children with them, there currently in town looking around.

Lessica walking in the hall in the main capital in the magical council place with the master.

"Thank you for coming with me Lessica" he said has they followed the frog like person to were ever they needed to go.

"No problem Master" Lessica said to him, they got to a door, "Wait here for a moment" the frog thing told them. They nodded "I wonder what will happen…" he said sighing "Don't worry, they won't give you any hard time after you're the one who was being attacked not them well in return you attacked back but the guy tried to kill everyone in fairy tail, they guy had it coming to be punished."

The door open "Come in know" they walked in, there were people sitting at the table, and the frog thing was on the court stand.

"Lessica stay right here" he said and Lessica nodded to him. He walked over and they began to discuss about what happen in some of the talking he fell asleep which Lessica giggled.

"Master Makarov!" the frog lady said, he snaps his eyes open "yes I'm here" Lessica smiled.

"Alright then we find Fairy Tail not guilty and find Phantom Lord guilty and disbanded and removed from one of the Wizard Saints" Lessica heard the master sigh "However, your member that you brought you, please come forth" Lessica sighed and walked towards them and stopped next to the master "we heard stories of what happen, that you summoned a Dragon" the Wizards saint's eyes widen "Due please tell how? And more who are you?" They asked, Lessica sighed removed her hood and tying up her long midnight blue hair "My name is Lessica, and I summon a dragon because I it's an ancient spell and many more, plus that wasn't just any dragon you know it happens to be the god of dragons"

They all gasped in shock "You are telling you can summon the god of dragons?! Ha yeah right, she proudly did illusion spell on the town" one of them said "Well then, how do you explain the cannon being destroy?" the boy with blue haired said with a tattoo on face on the right side, Lessica felt uneasy by him... he felt bad the force was telling me he was bad news...

The other wizard just moved his head away "And other thing, you have heard of the history of the elves have you?" Lessica said that made all of them look at her with widen eyes and they nodded. "I'm an Elf" Lessica just said to them with a smile.

"Impossible! They wiped them themselves out couple of thousand years ago!" one of the wizards shouted at her. Lessica sigh "I'm what I say I'm, if you want I can show you. Master Makarov already witnesses my magical aura, right know I have it blocked so all you won't will pass out from it" they looked at Makarov and he nodded. Lessica has a feeling only one believes her "Show us know" he demanded, Lessica sigh "Very well, be prepared not to faint, you two master" they all nodded and Lessica removed her aura block and my aura calming rushing out, Lessica even made it visible for them to see, it was beautiful blue, matching her galaxy like eyes. They all gasped some of them began to faint so Lessica quickly re-blocked it.

Lessica looked and saw the master sleeping, she smiled and looked at the council has they were all sleeping, she sighed and waved her hand "wake up" using the force to wake them and they all jolted up.

"So then" they looked at her has she raised her hand "Wake up master" has he also jolted "I'm up, did I faint?" Lessica nodded to him, "All did" Lessica looked at them, they were speechless, this made her chuckled "It looks like I left them Speechless, Master" Lessica untied her hair and put her hood back on.

"Know then can we go?" Lessica asked them "Wait… So if your are an elf, how old would you be? History states that elves can live forever," one of them asked.

"Elves cannot live forever, they age to a point where they stop aging, Elves have a different life spend then a human does. I'm too old for your understanding" they looked at Lessica with widen eyes again "how old are you miss?" the blue haired boy with the face tattoo asked her, Lessica closed her eyes "Roughly around 40,000 years old"

Their mouths gaped open "I will not hide my age but in elf years I'm still very much young" even master Makarov looked at lessica shocked. "So you were there when your people destroy themselves? How many survived?"

Lessica sighed "No I was not there when my people were all destroy to be honest I was out of the area and I don't know how many were left" 'This would be easy for me to say anything but I don't want Sintheya kicking me off the planet...' "My children are both 18, in human years" they looked at her even more "You have children?" they asked and she nodded "yes I do my twins, Draco, Ayame I know you're behind the door come in" the open opened and her children both walked in, Ayame smiling.

"So you lied to us, you do know if some other elves had survived" another wizard said "quite lying woman" Lessica glared at him which made him sweat "I did not lie old man, did you hear what I said? my children were born 18 years ago, they are half elf" they gasped again "They have a life span of an elf, they have stopped aging" They looked at her children who were standing next to Lessica "Know if you don't mind I would like to leave with my children and master Makarov" Lessica said turning away

"Wait Just a minute here! You will not leave until we are ready for you to leave, that's an order!" other one said.

Lessica bit my lip in anger that made her daughter hide behind Draco, master Makarov had sweat down his face and Lessica sharply turned her head to them

"You have no authority over me, I do not order me around like I'm your pet, good day" Lessica said in a calm voice but it was threatening.

"Ayame, Draco, Master Makarov come on" Lessica began to walked out, they followed her63 out, I walked a couple of hallways and then stopped.

"Forgive me master Makarov, I did not mean to get angry just I hate being bossed around" I said to him with my head down, I kind of felt ashamed for slashing out.

"It's alright Lessica, they were pressuring you. You have over 40,000 years on you, you have more knowledge and magical powerful than anyone I have ever cross paths with, it is true they have no authority over you, you are above them" the master said, I smiled to what he said.

"Excuse me" I turned my head to the voice, it was the boy with the blue hair and the tattoo on his face.

"Ah Siegrain" Master Makarov said.

The boy smiled "Please forgive the council, after meeting an elf the first ever since they destroyed themselves is like hitting a gold mine" he chuckled.

Something's off about him, the more I look at him I could sense something evil about him… then I saw it… the aura in his right eye… it was black and red… this boy is possessed...

I put on a smile "it's alright" turned away "Master I would like to go on a S-Class mission to clear my head, of course my children will come with me" I started to walk away, my children started to fellow me and so did the master "Of course Lessica, I think you need some time to clear your head"

~Later Back in the guild when I returned~

I walk has I see Erza yelling at someone, I see a blonde haired guy laughed "Please this guild is a joke! Once I'm master I'll kick all you loser's out" the guy laughed, then Erza ignored him and looked at me, she had a smile on her face "Lessica welcome back, how was the meeting with the master and the council?"

"Very well" I said back "Ha who's this? A newbie?" the guy started to laugh "what a joke" I glared at him, everyone was soon hiding from fear to what I would do.

The man looked around confused "Why is everyone hiding?" Erza who was the only one not hiding "you idiot Lexus…" she moved away "he's all yours Lessica" Natsu was crunching his fist "Don't you dare disrespect her you punk, she is the one most powerful wizards here in the guild, she will kick your ass!"

I sighed "I'm not fighting him" Erza and Natsu looked at me "But Lessica-" Erza stopped Natsu from talking by putting her hand on his shoulder, he shut up.

Lexus started to laugh "HAHA! You are the strongest wizard in this guild?! You're not even an S-class!"

"She is" Mira was the one who talked, Lexus looked at Mira and grinned his teeth and looked back at me "how? Your new to the guild!" he shouted.

"Lessica is an elf Laxus... first one to appear in couple of thousand years… she's the strongest member or even the strongest person existents" Mira said "Lexus don't challenge her, please for the sake of your life" Mira was serous, I sigh and walked over to Mira "S-class mission board?" I said, she had a smile on her face "Oh this way Lessica" she moved around the counter and walked up to me "HEY! don't ignore me" I could feel him getting ready to fast a spell, it felt like lightning has I see lighting around him, I smirked.

He sent a lightning bolt at me.

"Lessica!" Natsu shouted, I raised my hand has the lightning bolt hit my hand and I absorbed the lighting with in my body, I smiled "Well that was refreshing"

Everyone has a dumbfounded look on their face, the guy looked at me shocked "Boy, I'm immune to lighting. Your lightning has no effect on me, Ayame, Draco come," I said turning away following Mira.

"Alright mom" Ayame and Draco both said, I followed Mira to a shed, she opened it and I followed her in.

I see the board and the mission, they were written on red paper "Go ahead pick which one you want" I nodded to her.

Mhmm... there was currently only 4 on the board.

"This one looks fun" Draco said pointing at one, I looked. It was one too take care a Sea Monster causing problems for fishermen.

"Mhmm looks good" I said, I looked at the reward, my eyes widen "Seven Million jewels…" I said "No way!?" Draco said looking at the reward "So much, they most really want this sea monster gone"

"Mother, this one is more" I looked over to Ayame and looked at the pager, it was to take care huge demon like creature and the reward was ten million… "Alright were taking this one" I took the piece of paper.

Draco looked at it "Alright, lets head out" I shook my head "tomorrow we all have to rest form out trip" Ayame nodded and Draco just sighed "very well then Lessica we will see you when you get back" I smiled at her and walked out, my children following after me.

~The next day, around 7am~

Mira confronted us before we left and asked us of our team name, I chuckled "Team Everwood" I said to her, she of course smiled and walked off, that was an hour ago.

Team Everwood, I smiled sounds well to me.

We were currently on the train to a town called Clover town and walking into the country of Bosco and taking other train to a city called Feria, that's where we will talk to the major about the demon problem.

"mother where is Eli?" Ayame asked, I looked at her "She asked to me if she would hang out with Lucy and the others"

*Flash back*

"You wanna what..?" I asked Eli.

"Hang out with Lucy and the others pretty please lady Lessica, I know you're going on S-mission and I wouldn't wanna be a burden to you" Eli said.

I sigh "Very well, if anything happens I order you to come and find me, the force is telling me something will happen…"

"Alright my Lady" Eli giggled.

*End of Flash back*

"Oh I see, well I guess it's alright, Eli always hated us fighting demons but is use to you fighting around her" Ayame said, I see her look at her brother. I looked also, he was currently leaning against the glass breathing slowly, I smile he fell asleep.

I then saw Ayame smirk and reached over and took off his mask, I eyed her. "Ayame don't do that"

She looked at me "He needs to stop wearing this mask..."

I sigh "I know" then he's eyes jolted open and glared at Ayame "My mask, give it"

Ayame stock out her tongue "No"

"Ayame this isn't funny give me my mask!" he shouted a bit to load, I sigh "Ayame enough, give him the mask" she looked at me "alright mother, I'm sorry Draco" she handed it to hand which he snatched it back and put it back on.

Within 4 hours, we reached Clover City, started to head out to Bosco.

Once we got into the country by following signs, we reached a little town called Geria. By the time we got there it was night fall, I can tell me kids were tired.

We stopped at Inn and rented a room for the night, once rested we were back on the move, lucky there was a train that took us to the city we needed to go.

It took 2 hours until we reached the Feria City, I let the force guide me to the major's place. The City was wonderful, very lively, currently there was a festival being. Ayame was all giddy "Ayame we are not here for the festival, we are here to destroy that demon" I said to her she frowns "I know mother, maybe after?" I nodded to her, most likely we will anyways.

He got to the major's office within an hour, we are currently seating in the major's Office.

"So you three are from Fairy Tail?" he asked us, the guy was tiny like Master Makarov. We nodded to him "Yes we are, your demon problem is solved, he will not ruin your lovely festival" I said to him.

"Good, if you defat this demon, in honor I will reward just ten million jewels but a golden citizenship has a thank you and you will attend in the festival parade. It would mean a lot to me and the people of this city, the parade is in a day." he told us.

I nodded to him "Has you wish, so tell me where the demon is hiding out?" I asked him

"A few miles behind the city in an underground cave and I want something from the demon, one of its horn to prove you killed it" he said giving us the map, I stood and took it "Very well we will leave right away to destroy, come Ayame and Draco" we bowed to him and waved us off.

It took us faster to get there with our hover boards, we used them when we were out of the sights over everyone.

The force was guiding me to the monster hiding out in the caves, we stopped in front of the cave, it was huge!

"So mother, what are you gonna do to get its attention?" Draco said, just then the ground shook, has we hear large footsteps coming out.

"Alright, I'll give you 25 minutes, get one of the horns and quickly came back to my side, the only way to take care of this faster is to cast Dragon Slave" I said and they nodded to me, I moved far enough, has they went on top of the cave waiting for the demon to come out.

The demon finally came out I could see it, it was an ugly looking thing, it was so huge, I think the right thing to do is to cast this spell.

Then my children started attacking it, buying me some time.

I closed my eyes as magical angry formed around me the jewels on my arm bands and neck glowed bright blue, I moved my hands above me has a I chant "Darkness beyond twilight, Crimson beyond blood that flows" I could feel my kids got one of the horns and were quickly next to me with the horn.

"Buried in the stream of time is where your power grows, I pledge myself to conquer all the foes who stand, before the mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hand, Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed, by the power you and I possess..." I could hear the demon roar, "Mother hurry he's gonna charge at us!" Ayame shouted

I moved my hands down and moved them forward reopening my eyes "DRAGON SLAVE!" has the dragon slave flew at the monster in such speed and power it hit it dead on, making an explosion dome, Ayame and Draco hanged on to me when the aftershock came.

Then it was over, I sense nothing left which was good. "Alright then, time to head back to the city" they nodded to me has drag picked up the horn using his demi god strength.

We head back to the city, which we got in a short moment of time do to we teleported.

Has we got there the major was pacing has I can see from my eyes off in the distance, then I heard a woman yelled "LOOK!" pointing at us, has everyone started to cheer, the look on the major's face was priceless. Has we got right in front of him, Draco dropped the horn. Everyone was cheering the major nodded and smiled at us "Very good, come bring the horn"

In that time, we took pictures with the horn and the major, going to be in the newspaper, we attended the parade, given the golden citizenship and the reward. I decide and let my kids roam around when night came for the night part of the festival.

I was currently in on the balcony watching over the festival, it has been 3 hours since Ayame and Draco took off to have some fun.

The door open and I has I hear Ayame laugh "Mother you should have joined us it was so much fun!" Ayame said with a sweet smile, Draco just sighed and land down "She entered a dancing contest and won" I looked at her and smiled "Really?" she grinned and helped up the trophy, it was gold and it had a dancing girl on top, on the blank it says 'Ayame Everwood, First Place'. I hugged "That's my girl" then I looked outside, the force was telling me to follow "Ayame, Draco, do you feel that?" I asked them, Draco got up and looked at the city and nodded "Yeah I fill the force pulling me outside" Ayame nodded "Me too"

I quickly jumped from the balcony, making them follow me.

We jumped roof to roof until we hit forest and took off in it.

We end up deep in the forest in an open filled of blue and purple flowers. "Beautiful" Ayame said, then I heard crying… like baby crying... it sounded like two crying... I quickly moved forward and has I got into the middle of the flowerbed and I see two baby's bundle up in a basket, there was a note on it. I picked up the note has Ayame moved down to them "Aww…" the two babies stop crying giggled when they saw us, Draco looked and crouched down "who in the earth would leave babies alone out here?"

I looked at the note and read it out load for them to here "Worthless children take them if anyone finds them or just let them die..." the kids looked at me "Who on the earth would say such a thing?!" Ayame said upset "The poor things" I crouched down, one of them was a girl with the cutest light purple eyes and hair I have ever seen and the other was a boy with blue hair.

I smiled, there so cute.

"Mother we can't leave them out here" Ayame said frowning, Draco was frowning even though I could not see his face do to his mask. I nodded I picked the little girl up "There little one, Ayame pick up the boy" she did, both of the babies giggled. "Let's head back to the hotel"

end of chapter 2

* * *

Start of Chapter 3

Chapter 3 "to the rescue"

We were back at the hotel with the little ones, Ayame put them asleep, I made them both cradles with my alchemy. Draco was already asleep, I walked over to the little ones, "Mother I can sense some magic in them" I nodded to her "Yeah, I can also. Ayame get some sleep" I said to her and she nodded, I of course laid down next to the cribs and fell asleep.

~the next day, in the major's office~

"So you're telling me you found these two little ones in the forest abandon?" I nodded to him.

"Well… it would be hard to find their real family… they would have to go through the orphanage, which is full right know…" I sighed looking through papers… I could feel my daughter getting upset, I sigh "I'll take them with me back to Fore, to the fairy tail guild" I said.

The major looked at me "Are you sure?" I nodded to him.

"Very well then" he's digging through and pulled out papers, they were adoption papers.

"Alright, these are City adoption papers meaning I can overlook the orphanage" he said taking out other one filling it "Alright, do you know how old they are?" I looked at the them, my daughter and son are currently holding them, they look to be a year old.

"a year old" I said to him "very well" he said, he was writing some stuff down "The names? What names would you like for them to have?"

"Ayame you pick" I said to her, she smiled "Let's name the girl "Auvrea Orchid Everwood" she giggled which made the Auvrea do a baby giggle babble.

"Reno Mythril Everwood" I looked at my son, I couldn't help but to chuckle at them he just named the boy after Reno. "very well" he wrote down their names "Is Everwood your last name?" I nodded to him, he wrote down their names and sighed his name down, and I signed the papers "Congrats you are now their mother" Ayame giggled "Yay I get a little baby sister and a brother" she giggled snuggling Auvrea.

~A Day later~

We were in Clover Town getting on the train, The major let my son keep the horn which Draco was happy about, then I felt a disturbance in the force… my kids also since it..

"Mother something isn't right..." I heard Draco and nodded to him "we will go back to the guild first"

It took longer than the first time to get back to Magnolia, we walked into the guild has everyone suddenly stop laughing "Hey welcome back!" they all agreed us back "Lessica, Ayame, Draco welcome home... oh my what... babies..." she looked at them.

Then a lot of the members were crowding me and them "Everyone give us some room" they backed off, the master came walking up "Lessica, tell us what happen"

I sighed and sat down holding Reno, and my kids sat down, Ayame was holding Auvrea. I started to tell them fighting the demon, the festival while showing them pictures of that day and a newspaper I brought back home with me, then I told them I found these two little ones in the forest abandon and I took them in.

Some members started to tear and somewhere smiling, Mira was cowing over them "Very well then, they are also now a part of the fairy tail family" I smiled at him.

"MY LADY!" I turned my head to see Eli flying over to me really fast "MY lady you have to help them!" I looked at her "What do you mean?" everyone around me had their eyes widen "Erza, Natsu, Gray, Happy, Lucy there in trouble! Erza was kidnap by some weird people, they said they were taking her to the tower of heaven! MY lady please they are in danger!" everyone gasped, I got up and handed Reno to Mira who took him right away "Master, I'll be back" he nodded to me "Eli where are they last seen?"

"At the Vacation place they went to has a gift from Loke! My lady please!" I nodded "Ayame, Draco stay here"

"But mother I can help" Draco got up "No" I said to him which made him sit down "They disappeared in the ocean, I gave Lucy one of my magic crystal leaves to track her!" Eli said

"Very well" I said heading outside, making everyone follow me, I walked over to the ocean side "Draco look after the two little ones with Mira's help" I said lifting my hands has the water started to raise, I could tell everyone from the guilds mouths open in shock.

The water raised up high enough for me to step on it, I step on it and looked at them.

"Don't worry, I shell bring them back, Master you should head to the council quick, my daughter will teleport you there, I have a feeling the council will do something stupid" the force was showing me images of the council about to cast a powerful spell on a tower. "Ayame, once you're at the council active your magical video feel" she nodded to me.

"I understand Lessica" the master, I turned back to the sea "Eli active you're Orb and lets track down the crystal leaf you gave Lucy"

"Alright" she swirled and out came her orb, a magical yellow arrow pointed to were to go, Eli sat on the orb has it moved and I moved with the water, 'water bending it' then Eli moved fast which caused me to move fast with her into the ocean view.

It took 5 hours, it was night has I see the tower in the distance it was a huge crystal… I can sense such magical angry from it, I see red and yellow flashes, it was Natsu fighting someone.

It took a minute to get to the tower, I raise the water to reach the top and walked on the top.

"You will not get in my WAY!" Siegrain yelled, I see Natsu standing up a little.

"Natsu" I said walking towards him, Natsu looked at me "Lessica…" I could see Erza she was on the ground beat up waking up and saw me.

I looked at the man before me, Siegrain.

"The elf.." he backed away a little, I sigh "Natsu get Erza out of here, I will get rid of the darkness in this man and then destroy the crystal tower"

"NO! I WILL NOT LET YOU!" I looked at the man started to glow yellow, I looked at him "Silence" I casted a silence spell on him leaving him unable to cast any spells.

"Siegrain, no wait that's not your real name" I said.

"It's Jellal," Natsu said making fists, I see I looked at the man who is backing away a little.

I raised my hand above me "Come forth! I summon thee God of dragons Bahamut!" has the sky swirled above and Bahamut came coming down in that ball of light and his sliver glory appeared gripping on the tower "My lady Lessica"

"just a min Bahamut" "Mhmm very well" I looked over to Jellal who's staring at my summon, I force pulled him towards me which he flew towards me fast has a gripped his chin tight "LET GO NO!"

"Lessica what are you doing…?" Erza asked me "Watch mortal" Bahamut said.

I raised my right hand to his right eye and started to pull out the dark in which he was screaming. I heard Natsu gasping along with Erza "She's pulling out the darkness from that mortal's right eye, I wouldn't expect anything else from her" Bahamut said chuckling.

Once I pulled out all the darkness from in Jellal, which made him go on pass out "Natsu, Erza take him with you, get on the back of Bahamut" I looked at him "I need to you get them far away from here I'm gonna cast the giga slave to destroy this Evil place"

Bahamut groaned "Very well… calling for silly things… Humans get on me hurry up" Natsu grabbed Jellal and hopped on Bahamut, Erza walked over to me and hugged me "Thank you Lessica…" he started to cry.

I hugged her back "It's okay Erza, get going" she let me go and nodded, she hoped on Bahamut, "Wait for me!" other one shouted and hoped on Bahamut "Simon thank goodness you're alright" Erza said.

"There's some others out in the ocean get them to a safety distance" he nodded to me "Very well Lessica" he flew off the tower and flew off "My lady?" I looked at Eli, she stated by me.

I walked over to a huge piece of this crystal, I placed my hand on it. I could feel such magical energy from it, I smirked "this can be good for me"

I lifted my arm opening my virtual locker taking out my Laser cutter, cutting off a huge chunk of this crystal and putting it in my virtual locker a long with my laser cutter, then I took out my overboard, I hoped on it with Eli taking a seat on my shoulder.

I took off far enough, I took a deep breath, my voice would echo through the air when I chant this, my armbands and necklace glowed.

"Lords of darkness of the four worlds, on my bonds I due sewer grant me all the power you possess, so that I can destroy this evil place before me" making the hand motions for the spell, has soon has I sense them far enough I continue, my voice echoed in the night, everyone heard me chant the spell.

"Darkness beyond blackest pitch, Deeper than the deepest night, Lord as vast as the largest ocean, Colder than the coldest ice, King of Darkness who shines like gold upon the Sea of Chaos, I call upon thee and swear myself to thee. I stand ready to bear the strength you give me. Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed, By the power, you and I possess!" I through the spell at the crystal tower "GIGA SLAVE!"

Giga is a powerful black hole spell, the black hole stopped above the crystal tower sucking it in with such force and power.

Once it was all such in I canceled the spell and headed over by Bahamut who I see off in the distance.

I got to them "Lessica!" I heard Lucy, Gray, Natsu shout for me, Bahamut had all of them riding on him, I could tell he did not like it but he wasn't gonna shout at me. "Come on let's bring them to shore up ahead" he sighed.

Once on land everyone got off of him and I was standing in front of him and Natsu was happy "YEAH!" I smiled "Bahamut you may return to the world of the gods"

He growled at me, which made them jump "Lady Lessica, why do you always summon me for such stupid reasons?"

"Well how else I'm I gonna get them off that the crystal tower? Beside you like the attention when I summon you dragon" I could tell Bahamut blushed "NO I DO NOT!" he roared and turned back into a ball of light "until next time Lessica" I smiled and giggled "Yup" he flew back up into the sky disappearing.

"Lessica" I turned to Erza who has Jellal's head on her lap, she was tearing… I walked over to her and everyone was watching "What's gonna happen to him..? it wasn't his fault.. he was being controlled" I kneeled to her "Erza, it will be okay, if you wish I will help protect him from being arrested, I will convince the council he was being possessed" she looked at me with a warm smile and was tearing, Lucy came over and hugged her.

Her tears were falling on his face has his open his eyes, "Erza…" Jellal's voice echoed in all our eyes, Erza's eyes widen "Jellal.."

I yanked him up fast and made him look at me, he gasped in the process "Look at me" and he looked at me. "Do you remember everything?" he nodded "you were aware you were being possessed?" he nodded again I turned him around to face Erza who was watching, he looked at her.

"That girl, suffered because you were too weak, it is your duty to make it up to her! You are now under my protection from the council" he turned to me with widen eyes and I grabbed his chin and lowered him to my level "you are to listen to me, is that undstood? If you don't I will hunt you down and have my dragon eat you is that clear?" he shivered and nodded. I pushed him towards Erza "know make the fuck up" I turned away walking away "Everyone leave them alone, besides if he tries to run away I'll end up finding him I put a tracking spell on him"

I was tired and hungry, they listened to me and followed me away from them, no one has the energy to argue with me.

We were far enough has I see them off in the distance talking, Natsu was soaking his feet in the water "So beat up…" I looked at everyone "Who needs to be healed?" I asked them, they all raised their hands, I wave my hand at them "Curiga" has they were all healed, Natsu yelled with Joy "WOO! I love you!" I laughed. I looked back over to Erza and Jellal, I then smirked there kissing.

"Well looks like they made up" I said and that made the other look at me "How do you know?" Lucy asked walking right next to me "There kissing" everyone gasped "How can you tell?" Juiva asked me, wait Juiva..?

"Elves have better eyesight then humans, we can see 100 times better than a human, I can see them perfectly right know, Our earing is one of the special sense of an elf and I hear them kissing really" their mouths open in shock "Wait you're an Elf…?" Juiva asked and I nodded at her has I see Erza and Jellal walking back holding hands.

"OOO There in love!" Happy said giggling, "Yeah they are" Eli joined him.

I smiled "Lessica" Erza said "Erza"

"Thank you so much, you are a good friend" she smiled at me "Thank you, know then I'll meet you all back at the guild but Erza I'm sorry I'm taking him with me" she frowned and nodded "Why...?" he asked me I glared at him "Because we have to go and talk to the master about this" I motion my finger for him to come by me and he did "I'll see you soon Erza and everyone else"

Erza smiled "I know" the others said there good-bye, Eli stayed with Lucy.

I held onto his hand and lifted my left hand to my chest and I was glowing and he was glowing, everyone gasped "Dimension: Fairy Tail Guild"

Has we disappeared and popped right in the guildhall making people jump away from shock.

"Master" I said has he walked up to me "Lessica… Siegrain…?"

The boy looked away "No its Jellal… me and Siegrain are the same person" the master looked at me right away "we need to talk" I just told him "Where is Draco and the babies?" I looked around.

"There with Mira at your place, everyone was sad when they left" I smiled and pulled Jellal towards the door "Come we will talk at my place master, it's safer" he nodded and walked behind us, at this point I wasn't holding his hand anymore I had a tight grip on his upper arm above his elbow.

"Your daughter is something, while the council was falling apart she knocked that girl out with one blow and then did some magic to repair the council building by clapping her hands together just one, it looked like lightning then everything shined and it was back to knew, like it near was falling about" I smiled to what the master told me.

"She is very special," I said to him has we got to my house, we went inside and Mira and Ayame were in the Kitchen making something.

"Mother welcome back" she smiled, she was currently in a black and black checked p-jay shorts with a grey tank top that fit her perfectly, Mira of course had the dress on that I always see her wear.

I could tell the master was blushing in seeing my daughter like this "where's your brother?"

She pointed up the ceiling "He's in his room mother" I motion the master and Jellal to the living room.

"Master, do you need anything and ..." she looked at Jellal "Jellal, and some tea would be nice" the master said, Jellal looked down.

She smiled and walked away "So Lessica, tell me what happen" I took a deep breath and told him everything. "I will keep him in check Master, since he is no longer under that dark possession he is no threat"

The master sighed, "You do realize what you doing?" he asked me.

I nodded "Yes… I will fight for it; it was as request from Erza… her tears are very convincing Master Makarov... Besides I think Natsu would be by my side along with the others, this boy was being possessed and I removed the dark aura with in him"

"Very well, I trust your judgment Lessica. When will you leave to go to the capital with him?" he asked has Mira came with our tea.

"Tomorrow, most likely Erza and the others will be here in 4 days or 5, my daughter will of course stay here but I will take Draco. The twins that's I adopted, Ayame will look after them with Mira" I said to him.

He looked at Jellal "What do you think off this?"

Jellal frowned "I would do anything to make up for all the evil things I did even if I have follow Lessica to repent for my evil deeds" he said still looking down.

A day later I was already in front of the council with Jellal and my son, me and Jellal both gave them a story of what happen, to his point of few from his past to up today. My story started when Eli came to me for help and end up taking on Jellal and taking out the evil aura that was controlling him to this point.

I could tell they were thinking of what to say, if they make him go to prison I will stop at nothing to stop it for Erza…

Then I told them this "If you put him in prison for a crime that wasn't him at all I will have nothing else to do but bring down this council, I made a promise to Erza that I will help him" I put my hand on his head "he is now under my protection" their eyes widen shock and some in fear "If you wanna take an on magical being that has lived for centuries then go on, just I have to remind you if you do you have to also deal with Ayame and Draco, my children"

They gasped "you dare threaten us?! you may be the old you say you are but you cannot defeat us all and the Rune knights! Some of us hardly believe you are even an ELF and almighty power you saw you are!" one shouted.

My son backed away has I made fits and tight squeeze and un did my aura block has my magical energy spill out and once again being visible to their eyes, I did a deadly glare at them has I used my force to shake the place to scare them and it worked, they all jumped up and such fear.

"Draco take Jellal out of here right know" he nodded and pulled him out of the room "Wait what is she gonna do?" he asked Draco shut the door behind him and Jellal.

Once the door was shut and I step closer to the table they were sitting "I'm a very generous and care person but being told I'm a liar really pisses me, I rarely get pissed off with some things, but ever since I decide to come out of the wood works to interact with humans, I've bumping into such stupid ass humans, know I will say this once and you better listen to me"

They backed away a little "you will not lay a finger on that boy, you will depart him of the crimes that where not him is that clear?" I started deadly at them, they looked into my eyes and backed away more "Is that clear?" I said again.

They nodded to me and I smiled back at them "Good" I stop shaking the building "you owe me anyways, after my daughter fixed you place and stopped the woman from destroying it even more" I said hiding my aura once again.

They relaxed after I hide my aura from them "Very well, we will not charge him, however there is two sits that are empty would you join this council?" one asked me, I sighed "No, it would be a waste of my time"

"then we will name you one of the 10 wizard saints" other one said walking over to me and handed me a pin, I took it of course and looked at it. "But I don't not have a guild of my own…" I said to them "We will still name you one though" she said.

I sighed "Very well" I pinned it on my jacket "Draco, Jellal you can came back in know, we have much to discuss"

The next day we were in Jellal's personal study which he said I can use in saying thank you.

Draco was looking at his books and I was sitting on a chair next to Jellal.

"Lessica, I can't thank you enough… I'm surprised they let me stay on the council and stay has one of the 10 wizard saints" I smiled at him… then frown at the memory of him telling me and the council of his part, he was an Orphan and was a slave… I hate Slavery … disgraceful… then I remember him telling about the tower being built to bring back a dark and dangerous black mage called Zeref.

"So tell Jellal, tell me about this Zeref" I said to him, he looked at me and stood up, walked over to the bookshelf and came back with a black book he handed opening it turning it to a part of the book and to it to me "This book will tell you everything about him"

I took the book and began to read it out load. "Dark Lord Zeref, at some point in the distant past, stated to be around 400 years ago, Zeref witnessed the deaths of many people. Around this time, he also became cursed, and unintentionally took the lives of all those around him. Zeref was described, as having alighted in an ancient land, mastered Black Magic, given birth to tens of thousands of Demons, and thrown the world into chaos. Because of this, Zeref was sealed away for centuries"

"you can take him" Draco said.

Jellal looked at me "Could you?" I nodded to him "Besides… that dark aura it really wasn't a real possession, it would have been him" his mouth opened in shock "are you for real?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I felt someone was toying with you" I said to him has he punched the wall behind us "you've gotta be kidding me…"

"No I'm not" I said to him, I got up opened my virtual locker, he watched me "What kind of magical devise is that..?"

"That I cannot tell you" I pulled out a little two black metal box and a bottle with dark energy in it. I closed my locker, and pushed the button on the side of the black metal box has it opened and little quarter size metal little flying things appeared.

"What are thoughs…?" he asked, "These will help me find anything to do with Zeref" I put the clear bottle that had the dark aura in it, I save some of the dark aura I pulled out of Jellal. I took the other black box and opened it, I pulled out a necklace. A sliver chain with a black blue crystal, it was magical, the blue crystal had the look of a mini galaxy inside like my eyes. I handed it to him "This will protect you from darkness and cruses put it on" I said to him and right away he slipped it on.

I looked over to the bottle that had the dark energy in it, I took out the remote to control my drones, I a few buttons and they were scanning it

"Find any traces of Zeref and report back to me by using the commutate and if you find the real Zeref take pics and report back to me right away" I said in Elvish "Roger" they all said at the same time "And, go invisible" I said in Elvish again "Roger" they said again and disappeared and left after scanning the darkness in the bottle.

"What language did she speak?" Jellal asked Draco "Elvish, the language of the elves" Draco said.

"It's beautiful…" he said, I smiled and turned to him "Maybe one day I'll teach you it" he smiled "I would like that" I turned to Draco "Go to the guild and get an S-class mission we are going on one, me, you and Jellal" I said, Draco had a huge smile on his face "About time!" he teleported away.

"Wait… I'm going with you?" Jellal asked me, I smiled at him "Of course"

With that an hour later Draco came back with an S-class mission, it had to do with a demon again, it is always a demon., in the country of Joya.

It took us like a whole week to get there, I did teleport to Bosco first then was took a bunch of trains and walked.

While traveling my son Draco and Jellal got to know each other very well, I'm surprised that my son it getting close of course they talked about the magic from this world. Draco asked Jellal to teach him some of the magic he knows, Jellal didn't know what to say, that the fact he was blown away by what Draco was asking him but soon agreed, he was gonna teach my son a magic called 'Heavenly Body magic'.

Jellal told my son about it he said "It is a powerful form of Magic that allows the caster to use the properties of many astronomical objects for battle, preferably in offense"

He kept on talking

"The properties of Heavenly Body Magic rely primarily on astronomical objects like meteors or the generation and manipulation of the energy of stars from their own body. The caster can create powerful light blasts or beams of high destructive power, reminiscent of starlight, at their opponents. This light is not the only substance used, however. The caster is also capable of using the power of gravity against the opponent for destructive usage; the strength can be comparable to the effects caused by a crushing meteor.

The use of such Magic can be used to enhance the caster's own skills drastically for various purposes, such as shrouding them in Magic that can increase their speed significantly. However, it appears that the caster requires a special outfit to wear in order to manipulate the Magic for such a purpose."

This made my son happy.

Draco told me before we left is that we were going to miss out on the fairy tail parade this year for a festival that will happen in a week.

Let's hope we can finish in time.

~Ayame's POV~

It has been a week since my mother and brother left to go on a s-class mission, leaving me here to look after my new baby brother and sister. Which I have no mind doing, I needed a break from fighting. It's the time of the Fantasia festival, which I'm excited for. I'm doing a belly dance involving bending, something my mother taught me improve my bending.

I was in the guildhall with my little brother and sister sitting at the table with everyone, Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Erza and Mira. Mira was holding my baby brother.

"So what is everyone doing for the festival?" Lucy asked.

"Doing my sword dance" Erza said.

"I don't know yet.." Gray said.

"I wanna Ride on Bahamut!" Natsu grinned.

I smiled and giggled "Maybe if you ask my mom when she gets back" everyone looked at me, Natsu face lit up like Christmas.

"really…?" he asked me, I nodded to me.

"Ayame.. what are you gonna be doing?" Lucy asked me, I looked at her and smiled "a dance bending the magic"

Everyone looked at me confused; I laughed "you will see when it comes tomorrow"

"Is anyone gonna be joining the Miss Fairy Tail competition?" Gray asked Erza, Mira smirked.

Lucy looked confused "Wait the Miss Fairy Competition?" Erza nodded "Yup happen every year and the prize is 500,000 jewels"

Lucy's mouth open in shock "No way!?" the girls nodded, I watched and thought about it, maybe I should join.

"I'm in" I said with a smile. With that Lucy join also

After a couple of days, Mirajane and Makarov are making preparations for the Fantasia Parade, and after learning that Laxus is in town, which he was considered for some reason, In this time the contest begins and is hosted by Max Alors. The first one to perform is Cana Alberona, who uses her Card Magic to change into a swimsuit. Juvia, who dedicates her performance to Gray, follows this trend. The next one to perform is Mirajane, who, even though is the guild poster girl and quite popular, decides to use her Transformation Magic to change her head into Happy's and Gajeel Redfox's, and by doing so, disappoints everyone except Happy. The next one is Erza Scarlet, who uses her Requip to change into a Gothic Lolita costume, gathering a lot of attention. Levy McGarden follows, who uses her Magic to write something in the air behind her. Bisca Mulan performs and uses her sniper to hit 4 coins in the middle with one shot. Next was of course me, perform an elegant dance with my fire bending which blow everyone away. A woman came walking by us, I felt uneasy by her, Erza glared "Evergreen…" She smirked "This contest is over" she lifted her glasses, my eyes widen I felt something bad coming, I was to slow, I saw nothing but a green light from her eyes, then darkness.

~Normal POV~

The last one in line is Lucy, who would like to perform a cheer routine with her Celestial Spirits but was by interrupting Lucy Heartfilia during her performance "Lucy don't look into her eyes!" gray shouted, Lucy looked confused "What why?" Evergreen petrifies her as well.

"This is bad everyone out know!" Max shouted and everyone screamed and running away, master Makarov shouted "What do you think you're doing Evergreen?! Your ruining the festival for everyone!"

She chuckled "On the contraire I think things are getting interesting" she said the Curtin went up reliving the other girls were petrified.

"No Mira!" Elfman shouted, "She got Erza too?" happy shouted.

"Don't be a foul turned them back to normal know!" Markova's said that the sound of lightning echoed in the air has a lightning bolt hit the stage and Lexus appeared.

He had a mad grin on his face "Well looks like your entire fans decide to get home. Pity because the party is about to start"

"I should have known…" master Makarov said.

Gray looked to his right and say Freed and then Bickslow.

"What the heck are you guys trying to pull?"

"Come on let's have some fun!" Lexus shouted with a grin.

Makarov stared down his grandson "I've had enough of your nonsense. Turn them back or else!"

"you better play nice if you want these lady's to join the parade" he said has a lighting ball appeared above Lucy.

"No Stop!" Makarov shouted

The lightning bolt came down misses Lucy. Lexus came over her Lucy and puts his arms around her "In other worlds I'm taking them all hostages, break the rules and I'll shatter these chicks one by one, or I can smash them all right know. Wait where is that Lessica chick?"

"She's on a s-class mission! I'm not assumed Lexus stop fouling around!"

"I'm serous old man" Lexus said, Freed appeared next to him "I've always wondered who was the strongest one in the guild, known we will find out"

"Yeah lest have some fun"

"There's only one rule, the one who is standing in the end is the winner! It's a fairy tail battle royal!"

Natsu banged his right fist with his fire "Nice and simple that's how I like it, I'm fired up know"

"I'm glad you see it my way, you got the right attitude," Lexus said.

"Natsu!" Makarov shouted at him, "This is a festival right? Let's party!"

"Have you already for gotten how badly he beat you the last time you two went at it?"

"I was just a kid back then" Natsu said "that was last year!"

"Yeah but since then I became a man" he jumped at Lexus.

"In the other hand I think that attitude is gonna get you in a world of hurt, why don't you sit down!"

A lightning bolt hit Natsu and he fall to the ground.

"Naturally if you want me to turn the girls back to normal, you have to defeat us first"

"But those od's aren't bad, there's 4 of us and hundreds of you guys" bickslow said laughing.

"You have three hours and a not a second more and thoughs pretty statues of your will produce to dust" Evergreen said.

"All of Magnolia is be served at the battle field, the fight will began when and you find us"

"Lexus how could you?" he shouted growing bug "I wont stand for this!"

"Know, know simmer down old man, it's all part of the festival right?" Lexus shouted has a bright light blinded them "Let the battle began!"

Everyone leaves the contest hall except for Makarov, who is prohibited from doing so by Freed Justine's Runes. The rules dictated by the runes are absolute, and only the caster can remove them. Oddly enough, Natsu can't leave either, even though the runes only affect those older than 80 years and stone statues. On the runes screen, they see that a battle has begun between Alzack Connell, Jet and Droy. Later, they see that Alzack is the winner. They didn't actually want to battle, but they were forced to when they were trapped in Freed's Runes which state that only the Mage who wins the fight can exit. Laxus is shown asking himself how long Makarov will be able to stand seeing his "children" fight one another.

"Master Makarov.." He looked has Eli flew from behind a wall "Eli your still here" he looked over to Lady Ayame and frowned "Oh no…" she flew over to her "I don't have powerful magic to cure this.. But Lessica could.."

Makarov nodded "Is there any way to get her?" Eli nodded "Yes, my Orb is linked with her magic so it will teleport me to her"

"Good go get Lessica"

"Yes sir!" Eli took out her orb and teleported away.

Makarov sat down and waited "Hurry Lessica…"

~Miles away~

Lessica sat back watching Jellal and her son take care of a demon. Sitting on a stomp drinking some elven wine, jumped a little has Eli teleported next to her. Lessica eyed her "Eli" then the look on Eli's face conserved her "What happen?"

Tears came down on Eli's face "My lady your daughter and the other girls from fairy tail were turned into stone from the woman name Evergreen and a man named Laxus. Makarovs grandson, he has them has hostages!"

Lessica heard enough, she stood up putting her glass down "enough kill it know Draco, your sister is danger!"

Draco's eyes flash shocked but then dark, he pushed Jellal out of the way, started to use the force to chook it, and then snapped it's next.

Jellal blinked "Wow…" Draco was quickly by his mother's side "what about Ayame being in Danger…?"

Eli started to explain everything.

Lessica heard enough "Eli take out your Orb" Eli nodded and took It out, she placed her hand on the Orb "show me Fairy Tail guild"

She sees the girls turning back to normal and joining the fight, Erza was gathering her swords to destroy some things she didn't know what they were but she sensed lightning magic from them "Alright time to go back" Lessica snapped her fingers, all 4 of teleported to the guild hall, Master Makarov was clutching his chest. Lessica was quickly by his side, she was casting a spell on him to help his health.

"Makarov you alright?" Lessica asked, he nodded "Lessica your daughter didn't turn back… Laxus noticed and did something unforgettable… I'm sorry"

Draco eyes widen and turned his head to the stage and bit his lip "Laxus killed her…"

Lessica stood up "It's alright, Eli go back to the frag dorms and bring her back" Eli nodded and teleported away.

"What do you mean?" he asked her, Jellal looked confused "she will respond, know where is your grandson?"

"The Kardia Cathedral.." Makarov said, Lessica nodded "Draco and Jellal stay here" Lessica walked out of the guild hall "But mom let me join in!"

Lessica stopped walking "help Erza use your frag armor"

Lessica walked away, Draco left also. She took her time walking to the Cathedral, she sensed Natsu and Gajeel were already fighting him.

Has she got to the cathedral she stood there, she moved her hands up using the force to pull out Laxus.

In middle battle Laxus was pulled out of the cathedral landed front of Lessica.

Natsu and Gajeel came out, Natsu's eyes widen and then smiled "Lessica your back" Lessica smiled back a but then her smile turned into a glare which was directed at Laxus.

"Get up human" Laxus got up then his eyes widen "You're here…..?"

"One week I leave for a mission then have to be intruded with it and not even get my money on the top of it because My fairy Eli teleported to me telling me what happen, then when I come back the master told me that you shattered my daughter"

Natsu eyes widen "Wait Ayame…? What the hall man!"

"Natsu it's okay she will come back to life but in the meantime right know you are gonna get a lecture from me, I would right up kill you but you would be too good for me to kill you, you wanna fight have a battle then come on fight me" she removed all of her weapons putting away in her virtual locker.

Laxus got up "Very well woman" Lessica cocked her head to the side "I have a name, it's Lessica use it"

"Yeah whatever" then his eyes widen has she got nose close in a flash "you sure you wanna face me boy?"

"Wow she's fast…" Gajeel said blinking his eyes.

Laxus had fear truck into his body "I will give you two operations, stop this or I will stop it for you"

Laxus out of fear stuck her with his lightning dead on, which didn't work, she absorbed the lightning and then did a wicked smile and did a fast kick to his stomach making fly into the cathedral, She walked in slowly has he was in bedded into the wall, she had a smirk on her face "You wanna play with lightning aye? Then let me show you what my lightning can do"

Lightning started to form around her body "Thundmaga!" the spell when off, a Small hurricane of thunder roared inside the cathedral, Lexus screamed in pain. The spell destroyed half of the cathedral.

The spell died down and Laxus was K.O. on the rubble, she turned around and walked out the other half of cathedral.

Natsu eyes blinked "Wow holy shit…" "Go drag him to the guild hall" Lessica walked away.

Later Laxus gets disband from fairy tail and the parade began, Ayame came back which confused the master has Lessica just said "Don't ask". For the parade, Lessica performed with her daughter in a belly dance magic bending show.

Draco marched with Natsu has Natsu didn't get his wish on riding Bahamut's back.

Weeks past, Lessica was on a long S-Class Mission with her kids, Jellal end up joining fairy tail, before Lessica left for her mission, she told Jellal about a vision she had about him a dark machine and to go along with it, the force was telling her everything will play out for him and the members.

In that time Jellal end up getting kidnapped and there was no way to find Lessica, back at the Guild, everyone is getting a lecture on Dark Guilds by Mirajane. She introduces the Balam Alliance, comprised of Grimoire Heart, Oración Seis and Tartarus. They also learn that Eisenwald was once a Guild under the Oración Seis, and Juvia reveals that, during her time in Phantom Lord, she and Gajeel destroyed quite a few of the minor dark Guilds which were also under Oración Seis. The whole conversation gives Lucy the creeps but Macao and Wakaba tell her that Oración Seis is made of only 6 people and they therefore have nothing to worry about, but Mirajane interferes and tells him that even with such low numbers, Oración Seis is very dangerous.

The Master then appears, and announces that they would attack Oración Seis and bring back Jellal. He states that their actions cannot be tolerated any longer, so they will attack. He reveals that in order to do so, an alliance has been created, composed of Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale and Cait Shelter. Together, they will seize the new threat.

The Oración Seis' members then appear on a cliff, looking down on the Worth Woodsea, while they discuss Nirvana, the Magic which is said to break the Light. Said Magic is so powerful that it is killing all life around it.

~Time Skip After the aftermath with Nirvana and after Edolas~

Lessica end up coming back with her kids, after feeling disappearance in the force. When she came back she end up finding out a lot. There was a long story of which Natsu telling her, Lessica and her children end up meeting Wendy, Carla Patherlily, and meeting a girl, Mira's little sister, which everyone thought she died but was sucked into the anima.

Lessica was happy that everything was going good for them, she dragged the master away to a different room.

"Lessica I'm glad your back, how was your mission?" he said her.

Lessica end up going on a SS mission with her children to take care of a Lava Demon but that mission didn't take long. They were done with in a 3 weeks, so Lessica decide to visit elven runes around the world.

Lessica sat with Makarov in the room, she had her eyes closed "It was fine, listen I'm to tell you a secret I've been keeping" the mast blinked his eyes.

"Oh?"

"I'm not from this world" she said has her eyes open, the master looked surprised, he was about to say Edolas but Lessica said it for him "I'm not from Edolas I'm from a different universe in a place called the dungeon. I came here with my children on a vacation and used the elven history has a cover, I'm indeed an elf but not an elf from this world, all the elves that were once here are no longer alive"

Makarov looked at her shocked "I see…"

"and I'm way older, I'm a trillion-year-old god, I'm in my mortal form right know" again the surprised look came upon his face "you are a god…?" she nodded to him "yes, iam" "What about your children…?"

"They are demi gods, half mortal, half god" Jessica crossing her legs. "The reason why I'm telling you this is because I have go back for a little bit, with your permission I would like to take Jellal"

The master blinked "You have to leave?" Lessica nodded "Yes I don't know when I will be back" the master nodded "Very well and you can take him, he's been asking when you would return when you left"

Lessica stood "Keep this between me and you please" Makarov nodded "of course"

Lessica left the room and walked back into the guild hall has Natsu was smacked to the floor by a man. She sensed he meant no harm to him, Lessica walked over to them Happy smiled "Lessica! This is Gildarts" Happy pointed to him, Lessica smiled "Hello I'm Lessica" the man looked at her "So you're the elf?" he laughed "it's nice to finally meet you" Lessica smiled "you too" she looked at Natsu who stood up all distorted and put his fist up to Lessica "You wanna go come on I'll smack the shit out of ya!" swinging at her switch she moved backwards to avoid "Natsu don't you know how powerful she is!" Happy shouted.

Gildarts looked at Lessica "So your powerful?" he stood up and everyone stopped moving and looked in fear.

Lessica glared and then notices his leg and arm, she frowned "what happen to your leg and arm?" the man blinked at her "a dragon took it…"

Lessica quickly pushed him on the chair "Take off the fake leg and arm… I will heal you" he looked confused "What do you mean you will heal me? my leg and arm are gone…"

"Gildarts, do it" the master said, Gildarts sighed "Whatever" He did that has Lessica watched him she notices bandages all over his chest.

After he was done, Lessica went through her pip boy taking out a medi pack and smacking it across his face with it made him shine and a new leg and arm popped out. Everyone's jaw dropped up in shock. Gildarts face was priceless "Who in the hell?..."

Lessica laughed "well take off your bandages also" Gildarts did what she said and notices that he was fully healed even on his chest and stomach.

Lessica sighed "Well then, Master I think it's ready to tell them I'm leaving for awhile" Everyone frowned, Natsu made fists "But you just got back!" Lessica nodded "I know but I'll be back okay?" she ruffled his hair "Ayame, Draco get the twins and were is Jellal?"

"He's outside at the pool with Erza" Max shouted, Lessica nodded and went outside and saw Erza laughed at a table with Jellal. She walked over to them, Erza notices her and smiled "Lessica! Welcome back" Jellal turned his head and smiled "Yeah welcome back"

Lessica smiled "I'm afraid my welcome back party is gonna be short I have to leave again and I wanna take him" Lessica pointed to Jellal.

Jellal blinked and stood up "Other S class mission?" Lessica smiled and nodded "in away yes, you don't mind Erza?" Erza had a sweet smile on her face "No not at all, can I come too?" Jess frowned "I'm sorry… but no" Erza frowned and nodded; she understood and will listen to what Lessica said.

"Get ready" Lessica said to Jellal and walked away.

Not long they were all far away from Magnolia, Jellal looked at Ayame and Draco caring the twins "Why are you bring the babies with…?" Lessica smiled "Because I'm, this way" she turned to a clear valley in the forest.

She toyed with her pip boy, pushing some numbers and take out what shocked the shit out of Jellal, his eyes almost came out of his socket "W.-What is this…?" he was looking at a metal object he never seen before. Lessica smiled "My ship" she pushed the button "frank beam us up"

"Yes captain" Jellal looked has Ayame, Draco, Lessica and the twins were disappearing. Then he could feel the same thing has he disappeared and appeared in a room that looked like no other.

Lessica stood there "Jellal, it's time for me to be truthful with you"

* * *

 **(Chapter 4 will start years later at the end of Tartaros arc)) Remember this story is based off an RPG i have been doing just never got the chanced to finish writing it out**


End file.
